The Sheriff and the Viking
by GoddessD
Summary: What if Bill was the Sheriff and Eric was sent to seduce Sookie, would things have gone differently? A telling from Eric's point of view. Has elements of book one but does not follow it. M for Mature AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**The Sheriff and the Viking**

Moving to a backwater like Bon Temps, Louisiana was not really what I had in mind when I decided to settle in the South. Being over a thousand years old, I have lived under many Queens and Kings, but this Queen, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, was really something else. I had been hoping to live in New Orleans or Shreveport but my new Queen had other plans. She had agreed to let me stay in Louisiana and open up my new business enterprise. The Queen even offered me a lower than standard tax rate on my business, if I agreed to do her just one little favor. It seemed the Queen's new child, Hadley, had spun her a tale about a human telepath that was currently living in Bon Temps, one that was not yet under the control of Vampires.

Telepaths are rare. I have only known one other telepath in my long life and she had been mentally disturbed by it, ending up in a sanitarium. That woman was useless to the Vampires of her time, but this telepath, if she really was a telepath, seemed to be living a sane and normal life. I could see why the Queen might want to acquire such an asset.

The Kings and Queens of our world have to be more careful than ever since the reveal. One would think it would make Vampires safer now that we were out in the open, but in reality, we after the reveal we had to worry about humans on an enormous scale. A telepath would help to gleam incite about the true reactions and thoughts of the humans that we were now interacting with us on so many new levels.

"Eric Northman." The Queen said regally. She was sitting on her throne surrounded by her loyal Vampires. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up onto her head into a twist with little ringlets that hung down around her young looking face. Her long, slinky, silk green dress hung closely against her small form. She looked like she had been no older than than sixteen or seventeen when she was turned. "I hear you are looking to stay in my kingdom. What are your plans if I choose to let you do so?"

"Your Majesty," I bowed, "I was hoping to open a night club and call my child Pam to help me run it. I have grown bored with the hustle and bustle of Chicago and wish to start a new project here in Louisiana." I stood up from my deep bow as I finished. I had been living in Chicago for a while but had grown tired of the corruption there.

"I see." The Queen stared at me through narrowed eyes. I am sure she was worried about the fact that I was over 600 years older than her. Most royals are always watching for a takeover attempt. My age and reputation would surely make her weary, since I could, in fact, take her throne from her if I so desired, which I did not. I had no desire to be King, although I am quite skilled in the area of politics, and I had no wish to bear such responsibility. I might accept a Sheriff position, but that was as much involvement as I wanted. Seeing as the kingdom of Louisiana was not in need of one, I did not see that happening anytime in the near future, unless one met their final death of course. My only wish was to live my life freely with as little interference from the hierarchy as possible.

"I may agree to this," The Queen cocked her head slightly as she looked at me, "but I would require that you do a small service for me, to prove your loyalty."

I knew this was coming. The royals were always requiring some proof of loyalty, which was usually either monetary or an action of some kind. "Of course _my_ Queen. What did you have in mind?" I bowed deeply to her again to show my subservience. I was not keen on being the groveling minion, but I knew how to play the game.

"There is a small task that requires someone with the talents I have heard you possess. I have heard you have the reputation of a ladies man. Your skills in the bedroom have proceed you Viking. If I didn't love women so much, I might sample those skills myself." The Queen paused for a second then continued, "There is a woman, one that could be of great value to me. I need to get her under my control. I would like you to seduce her if necessary. You will need to stay in Area Five, the current Sheriff of that area owns a home that happens to be close to where this woman lives. I have acquired it for you so you may be close to her. I want you to keep an eye on her. Find out if she is as special as my Hadley claims. If she is skilled as Hadley says, you will gain her trust and bring her to me. When this task is complete you may open your business and I will give you a reduction on the taxes you will owe me monthly. Do you agree to these terms Viking?"

I really did not like the fact that I would have to have to enthrall a human woman, but with my glamor, I did not see this as something that would take very long. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now my child Andre will be overseeing this matter. Report to him regularly on your progress and do not mention this to the current Sheriff. I do not want any interference in this matter. Understood?"

"Yes." I thought it was strange that she would keep this from one of her Sheriffs but I figured she must have had good reason to.

"Fine, you are excused." The Queen turned to her child Andre, "Andre, make sure Northman has all the details he needs so he may leave for Bon Temps tonight."

Andre had given me the keys to the home in Bon Temps and a little background on this human I was supposed to court. He had told me she was a barmaid in the small town. I figured she was some country bumpkin, probably without two brain cells to rub together and I prayed she wasn't hideous. Andre had told me her name was Sookie Stackhouse. _What kind of name was Sookie? So strange, in my thousand years I have never met a "Sookie" and now I am on my way to court one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Two:

When I went to the bar, Merlotte's, to check out my future conquest for the first time, I took a seat at one of the tables and looked around assessing the barmaids looking for the one in question. Andre told me she was blonde and I was surprised and pleased when I saw her coming out from behind the bar to deliver some drinks to a table near mine. She was nothing like I imagined. She was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail high on her head and her curvacious body was hugged tightly by her work uniform. The short black shorts and tight white tee-shirt made me hard almost instantly. Maybe this little chore the Queen was having me do would not be so dreadful. I could enjoy a body like hers. I had to work to keep my fangs from extending. Most women today are too thin, I like my women with curves and she was not lacking those, in any way.

The woman walked up to my table with a huge smile on her face, I could tell the smile was slightly a forced one, she looked a little anxious. "What can I get you?" She said brightly.

"Blood?" I asked as I looked straight into her sparkling blue-gray eyes. I thought about glamoring her right there, but then thought the better of it. I would want to be alone with her when I did that.

"No, I am so sorry, my boss has some on order but it won't be in until next week." She looked at me apologetically.

"An ale will be fine then." I knew I couldn't drink it but it would make me fit in better with the other patrons.

"What kind would you like." She asked sweetly.

I had no idea what kind. I had not had an ale in over a thousand years. "Surprise me." I said and gave her my signature smile that had worked on so many before her. I could see a slight blush come to her face as I stared at her, and it made her look more than appetizing. She laughed and shook her head. I couldn't help but feel a little taken aback. It was not the reaction I was expecting. _'Interesting.'_ I thought.

"Coming right up." She said as she strode away toward the bar. I watched as her bottom swayed back and forth as she walked, I was almost memorized by it.

"Don't mind Sookie mister. She's crazy." A patron said to me shaking me from me reverie. He was sitting in a booth against the wall with a woman and he had smug smile across his face. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a old looking jeans and a flannel shirt. The woman was dressed in a low cut halter top and shorts. Her brown hair looked like a mess of tangles. They looked like common red-neck trash. I glanced over to him then back to Sookie. I could see her pause in her tracks as she walked over to the bar, for just a moment, as she heard his comment. Her shoulders slumped a little, and I couldn't help but feel anger slowly rising in me. _'Why did I care what this human said about her?'_ I mused briefly before I shook myself free of the thought.

"Your beer sir." Sookie said formally as she set a napkin on the table and placed the glass of ale on top of it. She stared at me for a moment with not even an ounce of fear in her eyes. _'Curious.'_

"Enjoy!" She said as the red-neck, who said she was crazy, called to her, "Sookie we need another pitcher of beer here." Sookie pulled her gaze from mine and made her way back to the bar.

I continued to watch her from the corner of my eye as she worked. The bar was busy and she was running around making sure everyone was taken care of. The trashy couple got up and moved themselves to my table. I was annoyed that they would presume to think I would treat with the likes of them, but I was hungry and it looked as though they may be willing. If not, I could just glamor them. This would kill two birds with one stone, I figured. I could get them outside and take some blood before sending them on their way. Maybe Sookie would relax when they were gone, then I could make more progress with the beautiful barmaid.

The two humans talked at me. I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying as I eyed Sookie. She was talking to another barmaid, a red-head and a bit older than her. It wasn't until I noticed the tacky girl sitting next to me running her fingers down her throat that I was pulled from my gaze. She said, "Would you like a taste? My husband would love to watch you take me." I realized this tramp was offering me her blood. _'I will make this quick.'_ I just wanted to be rid of them.

I just nodded and the three of us got up. I dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table before we made our way out the front door. The man and woman led me to the to a spot near the woods not far from the bar. It was slightly illuminated from the overhead lights of the parking lot. The woman ran her hands down my arms and leaned up to kiss me. I allowed this for a moment, fantasizing that it was Sookie I was kissing. I had planned on glamoring the worthless woman but her eyes were closed. I had not noticed that the man had gone to his vehicle until I heard the car door slam. The woman pulled away from me and before I had a chance to react, a silver net was thrown on top of me. _'SHIT!'_ I thought furiously. I was so distracted by thoughts of the barmaid, I was now going to be drained by some hick white trash. I was careless and this was something not common for me.

"We got him baby!" The woman squealed. "Hurry and grab the kit. We need to get the blood quick before someone sees us here." The man scurried off and came back with some blood drawing equipment while the woman made sure the silver net was securely around me.

It wasn't long before they had gotten several containers of my blood when I heard the quiet steps of someone on the gravel. I hoped it would be someone who would assist me. When a slight breeze went through the air I caught the scent of Sookie. _'Was she in on this? What is she doing here.' _

Sookie leapt out from behind a pick-up near to us and she was holding a heavy chain. She swung the chain at the man hitting him on his back as he knelt beside me. The man yelled and jumped up, the woman continued trying to get as much blood from me as she could. The man pulled a knife from his boot and it shined under the parking lot lights. I was helpless and could not assist her and the anger in me grew.

"UT OH!" Sookie said and she grinned at the man. _'Maybe she was insane?' _

"You crazy BITCH!" The male screamed. Sookie's grin turned to a look of fury and she went for him. The man sliced at her arm with the knife and barely missed her. She swung the chain and it wrapped around his neck. I was shocked and impressed that Sookie would defend me. The man made a gurgling sound as he dropped to his knees, dropping the knife to the ground beside him. He yanked the chain from Sookie's hand and without pause she dipped down and picked up the knife. The woman got up and lunged at Sookie, but stopped short when she saw the knife.

"You fucking whore. What have you done to him." The woman said moving away from Sookie and assisting the man to his feet. She started to drag him back to their car.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" Sookie hissed at her angerly.

The female drainer helped the male into the car and got in, starting it. Sookie ran over to me trying to pull me further into the woods. "Push with your feet!" She said as she put her hands under my arms and pulled. I did my best in my weakened state and we just made it into the trees when the car came at us, it barely missed us, before barreling away. _'I will track them down and drain them of all of their blood. They will see their end shortly.' _I was furious and a bit embarrassed that I needed the help of a human woman.

"Oh wow." Sookie said breathing heavily, sinking to her knees.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she released me from the silver net and set it aside. A look of concern was on her exquisite face. "Poor baby." She whispered so soft, I barely caught it. At hearing the term of endearment, I looked at her sharply. _'Did she just call me...baby?'_

"Yes, I am now." I said begrudgingly as I looked myself over. The burns were already healing and I got to my feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." Sookie stood up, with a strange look on her face. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." I said instantly, before realizing that I had answered before thinking.

She smiled at me and sat on the pavement near my feet. I just stared at her. Letting my strength return to me. I could tell there was something different about her. _'It must be the telepathy.'_

"You saved me." I said keeping my voice flat. I wanted to thank her but I just couldn't bring myself to. I was not used to thanking people, especially humans.

"Yes." Sookie said a little indignantly. She looked me in the eyes and her face seemed to scrunch in concentration. "Oh." She said, "I can't hear you."

"What?" I was taken aback. So she was truly telepathic, and she apparently could not read Vampire minds. _'This is good.'_ I thought as she got up and walked over to me. Her hands reached up and cupped my face. I was unsure of what she was doing but stayed completely still. _'Was she still trying to get into my mind?'_ She noticed the look of confusion on my face and her hands dropped to her sides.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." She turned from me giving me her back. How could she trust that I would not attack her. I was a injured, hungry Vampire. I was more intrigued by her with every passing moment. She babbled on for a few minutes while I contemplated this unusual human woman. Without even noticing I done it I found I had inched closer to her.

"You could have been hurt." I said sternly, interrupting her jabbering. I was wondering why she would risk herself to help a Vampire she didn't even know.

"Well, I couldn't just let them drain you. It's not right." Sookie said this as if she believed this was the only possible course of action. I heard someone running toward us on the gravel and I quickly pulled Sookie to me. I encased her in my arms. She looked up at me surprised, and I felt just as surprised as she looked.

"Sookie?! Are you alright?" The Shifter who owned the bar said nervously. When he saw that I had Sookie wrapped in my arms his expression turned dangerous. "Let her go." He said venomously.

"Sam." Sookie said pulling away from me, "I am fine. The Rattrays were trying to drain him and I just saved him." The Shifters eyes flashed to the vials of my blood on the ground and then back to me. "Sookie you should go inside."

Sookie looked over to me and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes Sookie, it is a cold night you should get into the warmth." I decided to take the chance to thank her in my own way and I pulled her back to me. Both Sookie and the Shifter looked at me a bit alarmed, but I laid a sweet kiss on her lips. I had wanted to taste her all night and her lips were soft and tasted sweet. I reluctantly released her.

Sookie stumbled back from me with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes looking a little glazed. "Uh...OK." She said a little dreamily as she turned and walked back to the bar.

When she was safely inside the Shifter turned back to me. "Are you a resident here or just passing through?" He asked suspiciously. I did not answer to Shifters. I was a Vampire, but this was Sookie's boss and I thought it would be better if he was not trying to get in my way. "I have just moved here." I said flatly.

"What is your interest in Sookie?" The Shifter didn't waste time getting to the point.

"My interests are my own...but you have nothing to fear, I wish her no harm." I responded carefully.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from her." The Shifter said in a threatening tone.

"Really? Are you her mate?" I sneered, trying to contain my anger at his threat.

"No, but she is special and I care about her. I will not let anyone or anything hurt her, Vampire."

"I think she can take care of herself. We will see if _she_ wants me to stay away." I said having no intention of doing so. I strode past him to my corvette and got in. I wanted to see Sookie again but I thought there would be time enough for that. I was living across the cemetery from her now after all. So I took off to find myself a donor with thoughts of Sookie running through my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Three: **

After some contemplation, I had decided to make my way to the Sheriff's place of business. I needed to check in with the local Sheriff, and thank him for use of his property. Sheriff William Compton owned a Supe only concert saloon in Shreveport. He had restored it and it was one of the only surviving civil-war time buildings left in Shreveport. He was not much for human companionship, other than the fang-bangers he feed from, and he did not keep _them_ around for long. Bill was young, by vampire standards, and like a lot of young Vampires, did not like to be reminded of his lost humanity. I was not sure why Sophie-Anne would choose such a young Vampire as her Sheriff, but I would have to be mindful of my manners. He was my superior in this area none the less.

I arrived at bar, Lorena's, the Sheriff's place. It was not much too look at from the outside. It was stand alone, three story building made of red brick. The first floor had no windows but the second and third floors had tall french windows with thick drapes that covered them on the inside, not allowing anyone to see in from the street. I had heard of this place. It was known for its gambling and prostitution.

I walked to the front door, and two large burly vampires stood on either side of the door. I flashed my fangs at them and they nodded, letting me pass. The inside of the saloon was very well decorated. It looked like a concert hall. Its walls had a thick red wallpaper with gold floral designs. The all the chairs and booths had a red velvet fabric on their seats. The tables and floor were a dark cherry wood, and long bar that sat in the corner of the room, was ornately carved of the same wood. I was impressed. There was a stage in the back of the room which was occupied by a Vampire band that was playing soft jazz. I could see why he would own such a place. It looked like he was making plenty of money, there were a lot of different Supes drinking and enjoying the show. I was sure though, the bulk of the money he was making was happening upstairs. That is where I assumed the prostitution and gambling was taking place.

There was a booth in the far corner that was raised on a dais and it had a velvet red rope blocking it off. A small vampire with dark brown hair clipped close to his head was sitting there surrounded by several vampires and and a few human women. I figured this must be the Sheriff. His cold steely eyes scanned the room and when he saw me approaching he waved me on.

I approached the Sheriff's table cautiously, and gave him a bow of my head in respect before I spoke, "Sheriff, I am Eric Northman. I am here to pay my respects and check in."

"Mr. Northman, our Queen told me of your arrival. I take it you find your accommodations adequate?" He said with a sarcastic smile on his face. I disliked him instantly.

The fact was, the property I was currently residing, was a dilapidated old house that needed a lot of work. I was sure he knew this and was quite amused I was staying there. I was not so amused when I saw the place.

It was a good thing I moved my daytime guy, Bobby Burnham with me to Bon Temps. He had been my daytime help in Chicago and a loyal employee. Bobby had been arranging the renovation of the old property. I was sure that the Sheriff was happy to loan me the property, since I would be fixing it up and leaving it in a better state than I found it. This would cost him nothing and he would be gaining a renovated property. I could have left it untouched, but who would want to rest there for any length of time, and I have plenty of money.

"Yes Sheriff. It is...fine." I said keeping my tone even.

"Sit Northman and call me Bill. Would you like a true blood, or something more fresh?" He motioned for a waitress to come take our order.

"A true blood is fine." I said joining Bill at his table.

"True bloods for both of us, A positive." Bill said waving his hand in a dismissive motion and the girl scurried off. "So what do you plan to do in my area?"

"I am hoping to open a bar. I wish to see how my business will fare now that our existence is known to the humans." My club would cater to humans, letting them get a up close look at us. When I mentioned this to my child she was enthusiastic. All I had to do now was finish my task and I was good to go. I was not going to let the Sheriff in on that little fact, but I think I revealed enough to satisfy him.

"I see. Well when you find a location run it past me first. All business must be approved by me." The waitress returned and quickly set the drinks on the table and scampered off.

"I will." I said draining my bottle of true blood quickly. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Fine then." Bill said shortly. "I regret I must bid you farewell. It seems my next appointment has arrived." He said indicating a couple of Vampires that seemed to be discussing something intently at the bar.

"Sheriff." I said bowing my head and I took my leave. I left the saloon quickly and went back to Bon Temps. I was glad that went fairly well. I knew I would soon begin my seduction of a little blonde telepath and found myself getting a little excited at the prospect. If she tasted as good as she smelled, I was in for a treat.

****~~~***

It had been a week or so since I went to Merlotte's to identify my conquest. I was looking forward to seeing her tonight. I had watched her from the woods nearly every night since we met. She was staying in the house with her grandmother. They seemed to live alone together. There lives seemed quite simple and I had not seen anyone courting the blonde southern peach. In fact I had not seen any visitors at the house. Humans seemed to avoid her which was fine with me.

I planned on meeting her when she arrived home from work. A chance, well not so chance, encounter. I wanted to find out more about her. I told myself this was because I wanted to find the best way to seduce her, but I couldn't help being a bit curious as well. Her home was dark and her Grandmother must have been in bed. I knew she should be arriving anytime now, it was after 1:00 AM. I had been waiting in the woods for a half-hour or so when she pulled up.

I walked out of the woods slowly as not to scare her. It was late and the area around her home was fairly dark. Being a Vampire I could see clearly, but I knew she would not. When she had gotten out from her car, parking in the back, she started to walk to her back porch. I walked toward her as said, "Sookie?" just loud enough for her to catch it.

She turned around quickly, looking startled. "Oh!" She squeaked in surprise. "Mister...?" I realized I had not even given her my name.

"Eric Northman. Please, call me Eric." I said in a sexy tone that usually cause arousal in women. I moved in closer to her. "Are you just getting off of work?" I asked, knowing full well she was. She was wearing the uniform after all.

"Yes. I had to work the late shift." She said moving away from the door and sitting on the stairs to her back porch. I joined her. Sitting close, discreetly inhaling her scent. Her scent was mixed with the smell of beer and human food, but sitting this close I could also smell she was a virgin. I was shocked but did not let it register on my face. '_Oh this will be a treat. It has been a long time since I had a virgin.' _

"I was out for a walk when I saw you pull up." It was the truth mostly. I was out and I did see her pull up. She didn't need to know I was waiting for her.

"Oh, you live close to here?" She asked looking into my eyes. I leaned a little closer to her before I answered. Still she showed no fear of me.

"Yes I am living at the house across the cemetery from here."

"The old Compton house? Wow, you must have a lot of work ahead of you. Old Mr. Compton didn't do much maintenance on it as he got older." Sookie said looking off toward the woods.

"Yes, but I am making much progress. You should stop by and see it." I offered neutrally. The house was looking much better, Bobby was good at his job and he had people working on it non-stop all week, another week or so and it should be more than livable.

"I would like that. I am curious to see what you have done to the place."

"When do you have a day off?" I hoped it was soon. I wanted to taste her, in more ways than one, and I inched closer.

"Oh, I am off tomorrow and the day after. I could stop by tomorrow after dark." She said with a huge smile on her face, a genuine smile, not the one she had wore at the bar. I couldn't help but smile back.

Her smile faded a little after a moment as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "I haven't seen the Rattrays at work since our little...incident." She said carefully. I knew what she was asking, without really asking it.

"I glamored them to believe that the police was after them, for vampire draining, and sent them on their way. They are probably on their way to Mexico." I said grinning at her. _'When was the last time I smiled so much?'_ I thought. I left out the fact that I had nearly drained them both and glamored them into believing that vampire blood would kill them if ingested. Normally I would have killed the two pieces of human trash, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself since I had been seen in the bar with them.

Sookie looked at me questioningly. "What's glamoring?"

She obviously didn't know much about Vampires. I guessed most humans didn't. "It is a kind of hypnotizing. It used to be used to keep our identities safe when we feed from humans. Now that we are out in the open we have little need for it."

"Can you glamor me?" She asked surprising me all over again. She was quite entertaining. _'Was she going to willingly allow me to glamor her?'_

"Of course." I said mater-of-factly.

"Do it. I want to see if you can glamor me." She said then hesitated for a moment, "Nothing dirty...OK? I am a lady you know." I laughed since what I wanted to do to her was rather "dirty."

I looked her in the eyes, pushing my will on her to lean in and kiss me, but she didn't move. I tried again pushing my will on her with all my might, but nothing. _'Is it the telepathy?'_

"Are you doing it yet?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. It seems, it does not work on you." I paused choosing my words carefully. I wanted her to admit to her little gift so I could find out more about what she could do. "Your different than most humans." I stated.

"Why do you think that?" She asked a little stiffly.

"Well my dear, you knew what the drainers were doing to me, you said you couldn't hear me, and now I find I can not glamor you."

"I'm...well...I am a telepath. I can read people's minds." She looked at me cautiously.

"Have you always been able to read people's minds." I asked trying to keep her talking. I found I really wanted to hear what she had to say. _'Why is that?'_

"Yes, as long as I can remember." Sookie said sullenly.

"Has it been hard for you? Do you hear them all the time?"

"Yes, its been very hard. It was worse when I was younger. I didn't know how to put my guard up. Plus, I didn't know that people didn't hear things like I did, and until I was old enough to realize...I scared everyone. My parents, the people of Bon Temps, even the doctors my parents took me to. I learned that it was better to keep what I heard to myself. Sometimes when I am tired I have a hard time separating what they say in the head and what they say with their voice. It's why most people think I am crazy." The look on her face was pained. I couldn't help myself and I reached out to her, taking her hand in mine. She looked taken surprised at first but did not attempt to remove it.

"Humans can be so ignorant. They fear what they don't understand." I said shaking my head. "So, you do not have a boyfriend?" I wasn't sure if I was asking to get more information on her telepathy or for myself.

"No. I don't. It's hard to get up a head of steam with someone when you can hear their every thought about you. I don't have much luck with guys." I kept myself impassive, even thought I was secretly thanking the gods that I had met this woman. This interesting woman who was so beautiful, yet pure and untouched.

"Well then I guess I am lucky you can't hear my thoughts." I said with a smirk and that got a smile out of her. I really was beginning to want to see that smile. _'What is it about her?'_

"Well...we will just have to see about that." She was feisty. I liked that. "It's late I really should go to bed." She yawned.

"Yes, you need your sleep." We both stood then looking into each others eyes for a moment. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers lightly. I pulled back and inch or so, I wanted to see if she would reject my advance, but she didn't. I kissed her again this time running my tongue over her lips seeking entrance. She allowed it by parting her sweet lips and we kissed more deeply. I couldn't barely stop my fangs from running out as her hands went around my neck. I could feel her warm body so close to mine and I wanted to get closer. I knew if I let this continue I could take it further, I wanted that more now than ever. But now that I knew I couldn't glamor her, I had to be more careful in my pursuit. I reluctantly pulled away. She stood there for a moment with her eyes still closed, before she gathered herself and looked at me.

"Tomorrow?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes, tomorrow, after dark." I said huskily. "Until then, sweet Sookie." I said, and as I walked back into the woods towards my current resting place, I heard her say, "Goodnight Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Four:**

The next night I rose with a warm feeling in my chest. I could not put a finger on what this feeling was, I was not used to feeling anything but boredom, anger, and hunger. I choose to ignore the feeling and decided to prepare for my rendezvous with Sookie. I took a quick shower. I put on a nice pair of black jeans and a red silk dress shirt leaving a few of the buttons unbuttoned to show off my chest.

I heard a knock at the door about an hour after dark, and I went to open the door. Sookie was standing there with a big smile on her face. I could hear her heart speed up so I knew she was appreciating my outfit. "Sookie." I said sweetly. "You are looking as lovely as ever." And she was. She had a little yellow sundress on. It hung just above her knees and had a V-neck line with spaghetti straps. She wore a small white sweater over it. Her golden hair was down and in waves. She looked like she was on her way to a church social.

Sookie blushed looking down at her feet, I just loved that, and she said, "You look nice too."

"Thank you. Come in, please. I stepped back giving her room to enter. The faint smell of sun and coconut oil filled the room. I inhaled deeply and my fangs ran out.

She looked around the room taking in the improvements. Bobby had done a good job on the old home. New paint, carpet, and furniture had done wonders for the place. I had a couple of light tight places, placed in the home, but I wasn't going to show anyone those.

"Wow, it looks real nice." She said and we walked through the rooms, showing her all the improvements. When I was done showing her the house we went back to the living room. She plopped herself on the couch, and I sat next to her.

Her sweet scent was calling to me and I leaned in capturing her lips with mine. I gently pushed her down on the couch and continued my assault on her lips. I slowly pulled her sweater from her shoulders and removed it. She allowed this so I ran my fingers lightly up and down her arms to her collar bone, up the back of her neck and back down again. I wanted to touch her glorious breasts, but I didn't want to push her to far to fast. Her breathing was quickening and the pounding in her chest was spurning me forward. Sookie's arms went around my neck and she ran her hands up and down my back. Just as things were starting to go well, there was a knock at the door. _'FUCK!'_ I thought, furious at the interruption.

I pulled away from her with effort, and looked at my future lover, who was slightly disheveled from my attentions. She was trying to right herself, straightening her dress and smoothing her hair. I couldn't help the smirk that come across my lips for just a second before another knock sounded. "Stay here. I will be right back." I said as I went to see who was interrupting us.

I swung open the door to see quite an assemblage of people.

"Yes?" I said irritated.

"Northman." A voice I recognized said. It was Bill dressed in a black suit and tie. He had three other Vampires with him and two humans. They parted the way for him to stand before me. "I hope I am not interrupting anything. Me and a couple of my retinue thought we would stop by on our way to a night on the town. I wanted to see how the renovations were going."

"Well Bill, actually I was on my way out. I currently have a guest and we were just leaving." I knew it was not a good idea to deny my new Sheriff but I did not want Sookie anywhere near him or these other Vampires.

"It will only take a couple minutes. I am sure your _guest_ will not mind." Bill said pushing past me. He sniffed the air. I could tell he was smelling Sookie and I groaned internally. He looked at me and then motioned for the others to follow. "Eric, this is Diane, Liam, and Malcome. They have just moved to Monroe." He did not introduce the humans and since they held no interest for me, I simply ignored them.

The female vampire, Diane, was about 5'11 and was wearing a pink skin tight spandex outfit with a large white shirt over it left unbuttoned. She looked like she had come straight off a street corner. She looked me over from head to toe with heat in her eyes and a smile on her lips. I ignored the eye fuck and looked to the other two Vampires, sizing them up.

Malcome was as tall as I, with long dark hair and built much like me. The human male was hanging off him, rubbing himself on Malcome's body. It looked as if they were going to have sex right here in the foyer.

The other male, Liam was a bit shorter than Malcome, had his hair cut closely to his head, and had tattoos over every inch of his skin. He was fondling the blonde human. _'Just wonderful.' _I was pissed at the interruption, and concerned about Sookie.

Bill walked into the living room and the rest of us followed. As soon as Sookie saw us enter she leapt to her feet and plastered a bright smile on her face. Bill stopped dead in his tracks and looked Sookie up and down. His fangs ran out and I felt the anger building in my chest. Sookie blushed and moved away from the couch, to reached out her hand in greeting to Bill. Vampires do not shake hands but Bill took hers in his and kiss the back of it, lingering a bit to long for my liking. "Miss...?" He inquired as to her name, since I had no plans of introducing them.

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse." She said in her polite southern way.

"What a pleasure." Bill said still eying my southern belle. "I am William Compton." He said and bowed. I was shocked at this, Bill was not one to acknowledge a human, let alone bow to one.

"Compton?" She said questioningly. "The man who owned this house was named Compton."

"Yes. He was my kin." Bill said coolly.

"I am sorry about your loss. I know he just died a while back." She said softly.

"Ah. Yes well, let me introduce you to my companions. Liam, Diane, and Malcome."

Sookie looked a little frightened for just a second before she schooled her face. She did not move to extend her hand to the others and I was relieved. She simply nodded cordially at them.

"Eric, are you fond of this one? I find her quite pleasing." Bill said. I thought he might be trying to glamor her. _'Shit.' _Bill was looking intently into her eyes_._

"Yes. She is mine." I moved to her side and pulled her in against me. I wanted no question by the others that she was mine, and she leaned into my side. I could feel her stiffen and I started to rub circles on her back to calm her.

Liam sat on the couch and unbuttoned his pants freeing himself. "Jenella..." He said with a commanding tone and the human woman placed herself in front of him sinking to her knees, taking him into her mouth. Sookie turned bright red at the display and buried her face in my shoulder.

"She is fresh, untouched." Liam said dryly indicating Sookie.

"Yum." Diane said licking her lips. "A virgin. I hope you plan on sharing."

Sookie's eyes widened with fear. "She is mine." I said forcefully.

"Really, I can smell that you have not had her." Diane said smirking.

"That is none of your concern." I said maliciously.

Bill watched this exchange intently. "It looks as if the house is coming along well." He said changing the subject. He gave the other Vampires a quick glare, as if to tell them to be quiet.

"Yes. I am close to completing it." I said shortly.

"Good. Good." Bill said absently looking over Sookie, his fangs were still out and the Hispanic human boy, who was rubbing himself on Malcome, made his way over to Bill.

Bill eyes flickered down at the boy and then back to Sookie. He was going to lean over and bite the boy's neck when Sookie shouted, "NO! He has the sino-virus!" The Vampires in the room were startled. Bill pushed the boy away from him and the boy tumbled to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bill said bursting with anger.

"YOU BITCH!" The boy said as he got up and launched himself at Sookie.

I was having none of that and pushed Sookie behind my body shielding her. I grabbed the boy and slammed my fist against his chest. He dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"Sookie, how did you know he had the sino-virus?" Bill asked sceptically. _'FUCK, how can I get her out of this?' _

"I...well I..." Sookie trailed off, staring at the boys body on the floor.

"Are you a psychic?" Bill asked.

"No. I am just a barmaid." She said shakily. _'Smart girl, say nothing.' _I thought.

"Oh I think you are more than that sweetheart." Bill said softly. "But we will not discuss this now." Bill turned to me. "Eric I wish you to bring Sookie to the saloon. I would like to thank her for saving me from ingesting this foul creature's blood. You will contact my second, Richard to set it up. Malcome get this trash out of here. Diane, Liam we are taking our leave." Liam finished in the girls mouth shuttering, he hadn't moved the entire incident. He pushed her away zipping his pants then walked out. The girl trailed behind.

"Are you sure Sheriff? I can make the girl talk." Diane said her lips in a snarl.

A growl escaped my lips and my fangs where fully extended. I would tear her limb from limb if she touched my Sookie. '_My Sookie? I like the sound of that.' _

"I do not like repeating myself Diane." Bill said and his voice was as cold as ice.

"Yes Sheriff." Diane said and the three Vampires walked out of my home.

"Eric, set things up with Richard." Bill said again. "Sookie, I hope this little display has not put you off of my kind, not all of us are so barbarous." He said pointedly looking straight at me. _'What the hell I just protected her while they stood there and watched. How am I barbarous?' _

Sookie shook her head not making a sound and Bill walked out to join his companions.

I turned slowly to Sookie and she looked completely out of sorts, her eyes fluttered. "Sookie are you alright?"

"They just...you just..." Sookie said and she fainted. I moved quickly over to her catching her before she hit the ground. I didn't want to put her on the couch after what that piece of shit just did on it. I would have to have Bobby replace it. I raced upstairs and placed her on the bed in the master bedroom. She looked like an angel, so still and calm.

Sookie's eyes fluttered open and she just stared at me for a moment. "Eric?" She said sounding unsure.

"Yes my Sookie. You fainted." I said carefully.

"It really happened then." She said tears were in her eyes and she scooted to a sitting position.

"Yes." I said flatly.

Sookie looked appalled and put her head in her hands. "That guy just had sex right in front of me. They wanted to... have me."

"I would never let that happen." I said sternly.

"You said I was yours. What does that mean?"

"It means no other Vampire can take your blood. They can not touch you." I said cautiously.

"Oh." She was looking a little better. "What will they do with him, with Jerry?" I didn't know the human's name, she must have read it in his mind.

"They are Vampires Sookie, they will take care of the problem."

"You mean they are going to kill him?!" She squeaked.

"Would you have him live? Infecting Vampires. How many do you think he has already infected?" I wanted her to get past this. I needed her to understand.

"I know, your right. He already killed his human companion." She said looking sad. I knew her heart was kind. She even cared for someone who tried to hurt her.

I started feeling something in my chest tighten. _'I will be one of the people who hurt her if she were to find out why I was here.' _I did not want to be the cause of that. I resolved myself to tell her. I knew I had to tread carefully, I did not want to provoke my final death, but before I moved forward with this she needed to know. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way, but it seemed I could not help myself.

"Sookie we need to talk about something. Something that you must never tell anyone that I have told you. No human is to know about this and no Vampire. I only tell you this because I am concerned about you. If you were to tell anyone I would meet my final death."

Sookie saw the look on my face and looked immediately concerned. I continued, "William Compton, he is the Sheriff of of this area."

Sookie just waited, so I went on, "We Vampires have our own form of government. We have Kings and Queens that run the different states. Each state has Sheriffs that run areas of the state. We have our own laws and customs."

Sookie giggled. "Kings and Queens, really? Like England?"

"Yes, much like that."

"Are you a Sheriff?" She asked.

"I have been before, but I am not now."

"OK." She said slowly, she could see I had more to say.

"Here in Louisiana we have a Queen. Her name is Sophie-Anne Leclerq. When I moved to this area she demanded that I do her a favor..." Sookie looked at me confused.

"Do you have a cousin named Hadley?" I asked.

"Yes...she was lost to drugs many years ago. I have not seen her for a long time."

"Well, she is now a Vampire. She is the Queen's lover." Sookie's eyes went wide.

"She has been telling the Queen things about you." Now Sookie looked alarmed.

"I was sent here to meet you and see if your gift is real. She wants you to serve her." I could see the anger growing within her, so I spoke quickly, "I did not think you would turn out to be truly telepathic. Since I have spent some time with you, I decided it would not be right to keep it from you. Before anything starts between us I had to tell you. I... care for you, I do not want to lie to you, and now there are no secrets."

"So you like me only for my telepathy?" The pain in her face was unbearable.

"No. I do not. If that were that case, would I have risked final death by telling you all this? Sookie, it is not what you are that draws me, it is who you are." I reached over to put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "It may have been your telepathy that brought me to meet you, but it was your bravery, beauty, and kind heart that makes me want to stay." A small smile played on her lips for a moment and it gave me hope.

"Eric, what is going to happen? William wants us to go to his saloon. What does he want from me? Does he know about the Queen?" Her small smile gone once again.

"We have to go. He is Sheriff and if we do not obey he can just send someone to take you. I can only assume since he has seen there is something different about you, he will seek to find out what it is. As for the Queen...he does not know and we must not let him know. If the Queen were to find out..." I trailed off, I was sure she could come to the correct conclusion.

"Thank you Eric. Thank you for trusting me and for telling me the truth." Her smile returning. She leaned over and kissed me. I was thrilled. My fangs ran out and I pierced my tongue just a bit to get a few drops of my blood in her. I had not given a woman any of my blood in centuries, but I found I wanted some of myself in her. It was only a drop or two, and she did not seem to notice, but I felt her instantly. The bulge in my pants was straining to get out and I wanted her veraciously.

We went on like this for a while before she pulled away from me. "I should get going." She said, standing to leave. I felt an ache in my chest. _'What are these feelings?'_

"Will you see me again?" I asked hopefully, I would not give up my pursuit either way.

"Yes, but I need a few days. This was...hard on me. I need a little time."

"I understand. I will call on you in a few days then. I will be waiting for the night I get to see you again." I said and Sookie took her leave.

**A/N : LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY. DO ME THE FAVOR OF HITTING THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Five:**

It had been a week since I had seen Sookie. I was sure she was adjusting to her new situation, what I had disclosed to her must have had her reeling. She was baffling to me. I knew I wanted her, her body called to me, but I was not to happy about the reactions I had around her. I had nearly come to blows with the Sheriff and his minions, and I had told her about the Queen. I was astonished at some of the things that came out of my mouth when I was around her.

'_What the hell was I thinking? What was this woman doing to me?'_ I began to think maybe this was a bad idea. _'My draw to her makes me weak. The fucking drainers got to me! What a rookie ass new vampire mistake. I am Eric Fucking Northman! I do not fall for human women. I do not care about anyone besides myself and maybe Pam. Perhaps I should hand her over, try to make sure she is not harmed, that she may retain some of her freedom, and that could be the extent of it.'_

I had a pang in my chest at the thought and then I became more infuriated. _'See, what was that?'_ I thought spitefully. _'Guilt? How can she provoke these feelings in me? I can not be distracted by thoughts of...her. I have been thinking about her more than I like. __I should just have her, and get __it over with, get her out of my system!'_ I was unsettled by the way I felt around her. I am not good at feelings.

Maybe it was time to call my child. I could use her assistance and I was sure she would help me to assess a situation. I did not always agree with Pam but I trusted her more than anyone else. I got out my cell phone and started tossing it in the air and catching it. But after I thought about it for a moment,'_I am a thousand years old. I have been with thousands of woman. I do not need my child to assist me in this.'_ I went to shove my phone back in my pocket when it rang.

"I am here." I answered

"Northman, Richard Smith here. I am the Sheriff's second. You were told to call me to set up a time to come to Lorena's and meet with the Sheriff." He said chidingly.

My fangs ran out with my annoyance, but I kept my voice steady. "Ah yes Dick, I was going to call." I could not help myself from making the reference.

_'Maybe I should take out Compton and be Sheriff. Then no more groveling._' I thought, _'Especially when the piece of shit your groveling to is not worth their weight in blood.' _

"It's Richard not Dick, and you will come tomorrow night. Bring the human. My Master wishes to thank her in person." Dick said nastily.

_'Thank her my ass!' _"Of course. Tomorrow then, Dick." I said and hung up.

"FUCK!" Now I had to convince Sookie to go with me to see the Sheriff. It was going to be a long night.

*****~~~~~*****

I had been pacing out in the woods for over an hour. I was waiting for Sookie to come home. _'Where is that woman?'_ I couldn't help my agitation. She usually was at her home, but tonight she was out. As I continued my pacing, a truck lurched down Sookie's gravel driveway. I moved behind a nearby tree to conceal myself.

The truck stopped in front of her house and Sookie's boss jumped out and ran to the passengers side door to open it. When he did, out stepped a stunning Sookie. She was wearing a bronze silk short sleeved shirt, that showed off her luscious breasts, and khaki pants. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her faced glowed in the moonlight._'She looks lovely.' _ I thought for a second. Then realization crept up on me. _'She has dressed up and gone out with the SHIFTER? What is this? Have I missed something?' _I didn't move. I could not take my eyes off them.

I watched the Shifter walk Sookie to her door. _'A date?'_ The Shifter leaned over to kiss her and I nearly ripped tree right out of the ground. It was a small kiss, no tongue, but just the thought of his lips on hers enraged me. _'Why do I care? She is just a human.'_ I told myself _'Am I jealous? No __impossible.'_ She pulled back and I listened closely so I could hear them speak.

"I had a good time tonight Sam, thanks." Sookie said with a small smile.

"Me too Cher. Will you go out with me again?" The Shifter looked at her yearningly. I should have known he had a thing for her from the way he tried to warn me off. _'It is as if she enchants every male she meets.'_

"We'll see." She said softly. _'Would she consider it? Dating a dirty Shifter?'_ "Goodnight Sam." Sookie said turning away to unlock her front door. The Shifter watched her as she entered her home and then made his way to the truck.

After the Shifter had left, I decided to go see what Sookie was up to. It wasn't hard to find her room since it was the only one with a light still on. I went to the window and peaked inside, Sookie was not there. I took my time scanning the small room. I was surprised to see what her bedroom looked like, it had white wicker furniture and a small single bed. There were books laying about, Sookie seemed to be quite the reader. I waited silently for her return and in a few minutes she did, wearing only a towel. Her long blond hair lay in wet tangles around her head. I closed my eyes for a minute imagining what Sookie would look like with water running down her bare body as steam from the hot shower misted around her. I could not stop my fangs from running out.

I opened my eyes and saw her dropping her towel. Her back was to the window and I had a perfect view of her backside. My eyes roamed over her voluptuous body mapping out every inch of the skin I was going to explore. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of small white panties, pulling them on. She opened a different drawer and pulled out a long flannel nightgown. It looked a little worn, but it made her look so innocent. I couldn't help but lick my lips. Sookie made her way to the bed and just as she was going to settle in, I decided now was a good time to interrupt her, so I knocked on her window.

Sookie jumped, startled. She stared at me through the window for a moment and then made her way over. I gave her one of my winning smiles, and she scowled a little bit. _'What is that for? This woman mystifies me.'_

Sookie opened her window and said, "Eric what are you doing here? Can't this wait until tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." Sookie yawned.

"No. I need to speak with you. I received a call from the Sheriff. He requests that we come to his saloon in Shreveport tomorrow night."

"I know." She said offhandedly.

"You know? How is this?" I asked a little coldly.

"Bill called me. He said he had invited you and me to his place. He said he already talked to you."

"Ah." _'What the hell. Fucking Compton, I knew he was interested, but to __contact her himself?'_ "Yes, his second in command contacted me earlier tonight." I was still upset at seeing the Shifter with her, now I have to worry about another male vying for her attentions, the Sheriff no less. Sookie had told me that she did not have luck with men, but I know now that only pertains to human men. Supe men on the other hand, seem to be drawn to her. Every Supe she had come in contact with was intrigued by her. It made me feel both curious and possessive. _'She should be mine.' _When I was away from her, I felt so conflicted. In her presence, it was clear, I only had one agenda. That was making her mine.

"Oh, Bill called me last night." _'What?'_

"Sookie you must be cautious with the Sheriff. He sees humans merely as blood bags. He uses them and tosses them away." _'As do I...most of the time.' "_I am not sure what his intentions are, other than to find out more about your gift." _'And bed you.'_ I added silently. _'The Queen will not be happy if he interferes.' _"So you will accompany me to his Saloon then?"

"Yes." She said sounding resigned. _'What is it with this woman, most women would lick my boots just for a glance from me. This will not do.'_

"Good. I will pick you up at 8:00 PM." I was about to make a grand exit, and but instead said, "Sweet dreams Sookie." I winked at her and took to the sky.

*****~~~~*****

The next night I woke with a banging at my front door. I quickly rose from my resting place. The old Compton place had a cellar. There was a trap door in the kitchen that went down into it. Bobby had it transformed into a cozy little single bedroom. It was only about ten feet by ten feet but it fit a queen sized bed, two nightstands, and one tall chest of drawers. Its walls were painted a light gray and the room had accents of black and a deep plum color. It was simple but accommodating. I would not rest in the dirt unless absolutely necessary. I had spent too many days like that in my long life.

As I approached the front door I could hear a sobbing outside and I could feel it was Sookie the closer I got to her. She had only had a few drops of my blood, but when I was close to her, I could feel her faintly. I swung open the door and she screeched and threw herself at me. I grabbed her pulling her in my arms and she held me tightly around the waist. I don't have any modestly left after so many centuries, I have seen it all, but it wasn't long before Sookie noticed I wasn't wearing any clothing.

Her face blushed a attractive pink as she pulled back, looking away from me, as she gasped. My body was showing her just how much I liked her close to me. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. She could not hide her attraction to me.

"Eric! You don't have any clothes on!" She said sounding aghast, but I could feel traces of lust coming from her.

"Does it offend you? I usually sleep nude. I heard your pounding at my door and I did not even think about it." I stated simply.

"I am so glad you are OK, but do you think you could put something on. I have to talk to you, but first you need clothes." She said a little rushed, biting her lip.

"Of course." I said walking slowly back to the kitchen. When I reached the doorway I said, "Sookie," I glanced over my should giving her full view of my backside. _'It's only fair.'_ She couldn't help but turn at hearing her name and her mouth dropped open as she stared at my bottom. "I will be right back." I said watching her face flush an even deeper shade of pink.

I went down quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and made my way back upstairs. This time I made sure to cover the trap door with the area rug that kept it concealed, and moved the kitchen table back over it. I made my way back to the foyer but Sookie had gone. I found her in the living room, and she was standing near a window, just staring out into the night.

I walked up behind her and when I placed my hands on her arms she was startled. "Eric! Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, you nearly scared me to death!" She seemed irritated and I found it amusing. _'She is such a little fireball.'_

"Tell me, what is troubling you Sookie?"

"I was worried you were killed along with the other Vampires,you know, the ones from the other night."

"What? Tell me." I commanded. _'What is going on. Some sort of attack? A takeover?'_

"Well today they found four Vampires dead in a house in Monroe. It was Liam, Malcolm, Diane, and a Vampire they couldn't identify. I was worried it might be you. A group of locals were upset by them at Merlotte's the other night, and they were tracked down and the home that they rested in was burned down. I was worried you were visiting them or something." _'She worries about me? This is good.'_

"Why would you think it would be me Sookie? I would not waste my time with the likes of them."

"I don't know..." She shrugged, "its just that...I thought maybe, I mean since they were here the other night and all. Do you think it was Bill?"

"Why did you not tell me about this? " I asked incredulously, completely ignoring her question of Bill. _'Why would she be concerned about him?'_

"I'm sorry. I never thought this would happen. I heard that the patrons were riled up, in their heads, but this never crossed my mind. I don't think it would have happened if it wasn't for the murdered women." She rambled.

"Yes, I read about that in the news paper." The women had fang marks but they turned out to be not fresh. I had briefly wondered if it was Malcolm and his nest mates. They were not much interested in mainstreaming, but when the papers released that the girls were not drained I dismissed the thought.

"The police think the killer is targeting people who associate with Vampires." She said solemnly.

"You must be careful Sookie. You have been seen with me, not often but the connection is there. Have you been out with any other Vampires?" I wasn't sure I wanted the answer and I tensed up.

"No. You,re the only one I know. I mean besides Bill and the other three, but I only saw them once...here, so..."

"Good. Now are you calm? I think maybe we should get ready to see the Sheriff." Sookie was staring at my chest and I could smell her arousal. I leaned in as close as I could without touching her and she held her breath.

"I will see you shortly, min framtid älskare."

She blinked and looked me right in the eyes. I leaned those few inches and brushed my lips briefly against hers, before showing her out.

*****~~~~*****

The drive to Lorena's was quiet. Sookie seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I was busy taking sidelong glances at her. She was enticing tonight with her little white dress with red flowers. She was utterly a southern belle. I knew she would stand out tonight. Who wouldn't notice her, she is like the sun breaking into the darkness.

When we were almost there I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you anxious Sookie?"

"Um, yeah a little." She shrugged. I could tell she was trying to brush it off. She had little worry lines in her forehead and her body was so tense. I moved my hand to cover her own that were sitting in her lap.

"I will take care of you. Stay close to me and let me do the talking. I have much experience maneuvering in this world."

"Eric, I am not helpless. I can take care of myself." She said indignantly. "Why are you bothering with me anyway? Why are you going through all this trouble?"

I was stunned. _'Why am I risking myself for a human? It is as baffling to me as it is to her.' _"I told you, I care about you." I had told her that and that fact seemed strange to me even now. It seemed she confused me, on one hand I wanted to be rid of these feelings, be rid of the strange reactions I had to her. But when I was around her, I found I felt something that I have rarely felt in my long existence...happiness. Even though she was difficult to figure out, that was one of the things that drew me to her. She was an intriguing mystery wrapped up in a mouthwatering package.

"I care about you too." She said softly. I couldn't stop the enormous smile that crept onto my face.

"Well just trust me things will be fine." I was not so sure that would be the case, but she seemed to need the reassurance.

"Thanks for doing this Eric." She said with a sweet smile as she moved to turn her palm up to mine. Our fingers interlaced.

"My pleasure, Sookie." I said as we pulled into the parking lot at Lorena's.

When I parked I turned to her and leaned in to taste her lips. She allowed this and pulled me closer to her. I slipped my hand deftly to the side of the seat and pulled the lever that allowed it to recline back. I moved gently pressing my body more fully on hers and I whispered. "You should let me take some of your blood love," I paused and she shivered. "And you should have some of mine."

She pulled back then with an astonished look on her face. "Why would I take your blood?" I couldn't help but notice she did not say anything about me taking hers.

"It would mark you more as mine. You remember how that bitch Vampire from the other night said she could smell that I had not had you?" Sookie just nodded slowly, I continued, "This would mark you more as mine. It would help to convince them that you are not one to be messed with. That you are under my protection. It is for your own safety." 'And it will bring you closer to me.' I added silently to myself.

"Do I have to? I mean can't you just take some of mine? Do I really need to take yours?"

"Yes, I think it is a good idea. I think you would not be comfortable if the Sheriff or any of the other Vampires decided they want to...have you." I said a bit clipped. _'I do not just offer my blood to just anyone. Does she not see what a gift I am offering her? Why am I doing this? I seem to be further intrenching myself with this woman, but this should help to bring out her lust for me.' _I couldn't help but to imagine taking her right here.

"OK...but I am not sure how to...ummm...do this." She said blushing her enticing pink and I spoke huskily at the thought of her blood, "I will show you, relax, min framtid älskare." I crooned as I trailed wet kisses down her neck.

I licked the small pulsing spot on her neck and elicited a soft moan from Sookie. This provoked me to make my move and I slowly sunk my teeth into her neck. I took several pulls of her blood and felt its sweet warmness make its way down my throat. I groaned as I pulled away and bit my wrist. I placed it in front of her mouth and said hoarsely, "Drink."

Sookie hesitated for a moment then placed her mouth on the bleeding wound. As she sucked a pleasure ran through me. I could feel my blood coursing through her veins and I could feel her pleasure along with my own. I snaked my hand up her dress and lightly rubbed her through her panties. I could feel her wetness, and just as I was about to slip my fingers in to feel her, she stopped my attentions by grabbing my wrist.

"Please..." She gasped, "We are going to to meet the Sheriff." I could see the dark haze of lust in her eyes and felt fully ready to show her my own. I pulled back and was feeling my need for her rising. _'Fucking Sheriff.'_

_******~~~~~~*****_

_**A/N: Hope ya liked it! Please do me the favor of hitting the little green button and letting me know! **  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: Wow I wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story. I am shocked at the response it has gotten. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review. Oh and lemons below. Rated Mature you have been advised. **

**Chapter Six:**

When Sookie and I walked into the saloon all eyes turned toward us. I held Sookie's small hand in mine and when she looked up at me nervously, I gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze. She was looking around with wide eyes and we were not in the place more than a minute or two when a Vampire walked up to us. He was short, maybe about 5'7" and had curly, bright orange hair cut close to his head. His face was freckled and it almost looked like someone had flattened it. His nose was wide and broad, his eyes were large and wide, and his mouth stretched over his face in a scowl. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a bright red tie.

"The master wishes to see you now Northman." He said shortly and I knew immediately this was Bill's second, Dick. I recognized his voice. Sookie and I followed him over to Sheriff's table. Bill was sitting all alone in his large corner booth. _'Strange, the other night he had sat with a few women and guests.'_ The Sheriff had dressed up tonight. He was wearing a dark blue, three piece, pinstripe suit, that must have cost him a considerable amount of money. He was drinking some true blood and scanning the crowd.

"Your guests Master." Richard said and walked off, giving me a sharp glare.

When we got to the table he stood up and reached out for Sookie's hand. She released mine and put hers into his. He bent down and kissed the back of it as he had done the other night at the house. I could tell he was smelling her and I was sure he was smelling my blood in her. Their eyes were locked and I could tell he was trying to glamor her again. For a moment I couldn't help but feel smug. Bill turned to glare at me for a second before turning his gaze back to Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, so nice to see you could make it." He said politely, not even acknowledging me. A slight blush appeared on Sookie's face as he looked her over from top to bottom.

"Please, call me Sookie, Mr. Compton." Sookie said cordially .

"Of course Sookie, and please call me Bill." He said just as cordially. He was laying on the Southern charm as thick as he could, I found it more than irritating.

I had just about enough of that, "Sheriff. I suppose you called us here for a reason." I said in a clipped tone.

Bill pulled his eyes from Sookie and released her hand. "Yes, please have a seat." He said gesturing to the booth.

Sookie sat down and scooted in, leaving space next to her, for me. I slide in and Bill sat across from us. He was not taking his eyes off Sookie. I put my arm around her and she leaned in close to me. "Can I get you a drink perhaps?" Bill asked me as he waved on a couple of fangbangers that were standing in a cluster not far from our table._ 'Is he fucking serious? Unbelievable. I would never drink from a fangbanger in front of Sookie. Maybe he figures I would step away and leave Sookie here while I had a bite.' _

A two blonds and a brunette walked up to the table . They stood in a line as if waiting to be chosen. They were dressed fairly nice, but a fangbanger is still a fangbanger dressed up or not. Sookie looked appalled for a moment then returned her features to normal, avoiding eye contact with everyone around the table.

"Thank you Sheriff, but I am fully satisfied." I said turning my gaze to Sookie with a smirk on my face. She turned her eyes back to me and blushed. The fangbangers had nothing on my Sookie. They held no appeal to me.

"Oh too bad." Bill said dismissing them. "Sookie, can I get you anything?" He asked her sweetly.

"A ginger ale?" She replied hesitantly.

Bill waved at a nearby waitress and conveyed the order. The little waitress scurried off and Bill continued. "Now, enough pleasantries." He said looking at me then turning his attention to Sookie. "Sookie , sweetheart, tell me, how did you know that the boy from the other night had sino-aids?"

_'_ '_I do not like this pet name he has for her, but finally he is getting to the point.' _I knew he was racking his brain for the reason Sookie had known. Sookie looked like the question had not startled her, but my blood told me different. _'Why did I feel so compelled to be tied to her. These feelings are not...comfortable.' _

"Well Bill, I am a telepath." Sookie said flatly. Sookie and I had talked about whether or not to tell the Sheriff of her gift. We decided that it was best to tell him. Most of Bon Temps knew of Sookie's unusualness and he would likely find out, better to just admit it from the beginning. She had my blood twice already and I did not feel he would attempt to take her. Not unless he wanted to meet his final death. I will kill anyone who tries to take her from me. The instinct to protect what is mine is strong in me and she just brings it out in spades.

"Interesting." Bill said thoughtfully as the waitress came back with Sookie's drink. We sat in silence until the she was out of earshot and then Bill said, "Can you hear Vampire thoughts?" The million dollar question. If Vampires believed she could read our thoughts, I am not sure even I could save her. A telepath is valuable but a telepath who could read Vampires...

"No, those are the only ones I can't hear." Sookie's voice was steady and firm. "I can hear most humans very well. There are some though that are sort of fuzzy, for lack of a better way to explain it. "

Bill just nodded and I started assessing the other Supes in the room. I knew it would be wise to keep alert. This was Bill's place after all and I was sure he had loyal vampires in the Saloon. I did not want to be taken by surprise if things went wrong.

"Sookie would you mind a demonstration? I would like to see if you can read one of my body guards." Before Sookie could answer Bill motioned to a tall, bald man in the corner. I recognized him immediately. He was well know amongst all of the Supes._ 'Why the hell was John Quinn working for Bill?' _ Quinn was a champion in the pits and has remained undefeated. He made a lot of people a lot of money. Quinn was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a button up long sleeved shirt. He had a gun holstered at his side though I was sure he had little use for it.

"Sheriff? " Quinn inquired as he walked over to the booth. Quinn looked over the table and his eyes lingered momentarily at Sookie before returning to the Sheriff.

"Quinn, I am going to whisper something to you. I want you to think of what I tell you over and over in your head." Bill said plainly.

Quinn looked confused but leaned down and Bill whispered something to him so low I could not hear it. Quinn nodded and stood erect.

Sookie leaned over me to hold out her hand to Quinn. "Please, it helps me." She said guardedly.

Quinn reached out and took her hand with a reassuring smile. I wanted to rip his arm off. I did not like the fact that yet another man was touching Sookie. Since she had my blood in the car, I have felt something strange rising in me. I just couldn't explain it. I had never given anyone my blood, except for Pam. I had no idea of effect this would have on me.

Sookie closed her eyes and blushed a deep red. _'What the fuck is he thinking that would make her blush?' _Sookie smiled a delicious smile, but it wasn't for me. It was for the fucking Tiger. My anger was rising and I had to control my features. I could barely hold back the growl in my throat.

"He is thinking 'Thank you for saving my master.'" I knew that wasn't all he was thinking. I could tell by the sly look on his face, and from the blood Sookie and I exchanged that she was not being entirely truthful. Bill had picked up on this as well and quickly dismissed the Tiger.

"That is all Quinn." Bill said with a little venom in his voice. He was a lot younger than I, and I knew it was much harder for him to conceal all of his emotions. Quinn turned to leave then smiled at Sookie over his shoulder. Bill looked as disgusted as I was. It seemed we agreed on one thing, that we didn't like the exchange going on between the Tiger and Sookie.

"Did you have problems reading Quinn?" Bill asked when Quinn had resumed his post, at the door that led to the more secretive portion of Bill's business. I couldn't help but notice his glances at Sookie._ 'Is every male after her? She will be so much trouble. Might I have to kill every man she meets to keep her mine?'_

"He was hard to read. Touching someone helps bring a person's mind into focus, and him thinking something at me helped." _ 'So Sookie has trouble reading Weres. She has no idea they exist so she must have assumed they were humans whom she simply had a hard time reading. She is so innocent and naive.'_

"I see. Well, good to know." Bill said as he scanned the room then turned his attentions back to Sookie. "Tell me Sookie, do you belong to Eric?" Bill leaned over the table, getting closer to her. _'What the fuck is he doing!?'_ My mind screamed. Sookie looked neutral, but I could feel she was just as angry as I was for just a moment and then I felt a pang of something that I had not felt in many, many years...uncertainty? Anticipation? Excitement? I could not put my finger on it. _'How would she answer him?' _I prayed that she remembered what I had told her about declaring her mine.

"I am _with _Eric." She answered cautiously, but unwaveringly.

"Yes, sweetheart, I realize that." Bill said softly and at hearing the pet name again I could clearly picture taking off his head with my long sword. He would normally never speak to a human in such a way. "What I mean is are you really his, as he claims? " Bill looked at me now, and so did Sookie.

"She is mine." I said in a warning growl. I knew he could smell me on her. He knew he was playing with fire. I could see it in his eyes. He was trying to provoke me._ 'What is his game?' _

Sookie nodded. "Yes." She said with a smile on her face, but it was not unlike the one she wore at her job. I could feel her discomfort and I could not help but feel the need comfort her. I gently rubbed circles into her upper arm with my thumb.

"That is too bad." Bill said smirking at me. "I guess we will just have to be friends then." The asshole winked at me. _'Oh he thinks he can bait me?!'_ I could see he had no intention of respecting what was mine and plans began to form in my head._ 'What is the best way to get rid of this worthless piece of shit? He is fucking with the wrong Vampire.' _

Sookie just gave Bill a modest smile then focused on the glass of ginger ale she held in her hands.

"Sheriff, I think maybe Sookie and I should take our leave. It is late for her and I should be taking her home." I tried to keep the intense hatred I felt for him from seeping into my voice. Sookie looked at me hopefully and Bill watched her face intently. "Yes, I think it best for you to take our Sookie home." _'OUR? He did not just say that. If he thinks I would share her, he was wrong, dead fucking wrong.' _

'We will bid you good evening then Sheriff. " I said standing up from the booth and reaching for my Sookie, to help her up. Bill rose and bowed to Sookie. _'I do not understand this vampire.' _ I could tell by the way the other Vampires in the room looked at him, that they were as surprised by his actions as I. It was not like a Sheriff to bow before anyone who was not a King or Queen, let alone a human.

"Good night sweetheart. I hope to see you soon. Feel free to visit anytime..." Bill smiled widely."and you should never feel the need to have an escort, as you will be quite safe here." Bill straightened and looked at me. "Eric, you are also welcome here anytime, as long as you continue to bring such appetizing company with you." He chortled. I simply gave him a sharp look and grabbed Sookie's hand, pulling her with me.

When we reached the car Sookie began to protest about something or other that I had said or done. I really didn't hear what she was saying since I was so close to losing it. I moved in on her while she continued her rambling. I cut off her words by covering her mouth with mine and looked to deepen our kiss. I felt Sookie's lust rising and it fueled my own. I pushed her against my car and started to run my hands all over her luscious body. My instinct to cover the scent of the others who had touched her was overwhelming. I continued to rub myself all over her. The feel of her body against mine held promise of intense pleasure and I wanted to seek more of her.

Sookie pushed against me and I released her lips letting her catch her breath. I trailed kisses down her throat and gently scraped my fangs across her soft skin. She moaned and the sound of it spurned me on. I had a flash of throwing her on the hood of my car and having my way with her.

Sookie broke that train of thought when she pulled herself back and pushed against me with her hands. "Eric please. Not here. We need to get going. " Sookie said breathlessly. Her skin was flushed from my attentions and her lips were slightly swollen. She was exquisite.

I reined in my rising lust for her with a huge effort. If I had been Bill's age, I would not have been able to stop. I had to remind myself this would be her first time, I wanted it to be special for her. It would be something she would always remember. "Yes, Lover lets go home."

*****~~~~*****

While we drove back to Bon Temps Sookie kept her eyes out the window and I couldn't help myself from touching her every now and then. I wanted my hands all over her. I ran the events of tonight through my mind. I was not happy with the way things went tonight. It seems Sookie has yet another man interested in her, what does that make four now? I could not escape the fleeting thought of just stealing her away during the night and leaving the state. I did not have to live here, I had offered loyalty to the Queen but really I could give a shit about her. I could easily open my bar someplace else. Sure I would make a few more enemies, but nothing I could not handle.

I looked over at Sookie who seemed to be in as deep of thoughts as I. Looking at her, I knew I could not just take her. She would not want to leave her life behind and she would grow to resent me. It had to be her decision. I would not be happy if she was not. I am not sure I am comfortable with that knowledge. It would be so much easier without all these strange unfamiliar feelings. I know what I want. I want her. I have lived so long. It is clearer to me than it is to her, since she is so young. If I was to be honest with myself I found I was enthralled by the way she constantly kept me guessing. There is little left in the world that can hold my attentions and since I met her it seems she has invaded my thoughts. She was my gift and my curse all at the same time.

"Eric, did I do something wrong? You seem... um...out of sorts." Sookie said carefully.

"No my Lover, I am not upset with you, You are beautiful. You handled yourself perfectly tonight." I reached over and took her hand.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked again.

I was reluctant to tell her but I could not seem to avoid the topic. " I did not like the way Bill acted in front of you. He was disrespectful to me as well as to you."

"You didn't drink from those girls tonight." Sookie said more question than statement. She had a curious look on her face, it was a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

"No. Why would I want trash when I already have a treasure?" I smiled widely at her.

Sookie blushed and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I wanted to feel her lips so I quickly moved mine in position to meet hers. It was just a peck but she started to giggle at the surprise of my speed and I felt a rising elation in my chest.

The mood of the evening seemed to lift and the rest of the ride home was pleasant. _'How is it she has this effect on me?'_ I could not help but wonder, if it was the blood, my growing need for her body, or something more.

When we arrived at her home I pulled around the rear of her home. I was fighting my urges to sweep her up and take her back to my resting place. Her grandmother was in the house and I knew she would not be comfortable about having sex while she was near. I did want deny myself the pleasure of hearing her screams as I brought her to ecstasy, so I knew it would have to be accomplished at my place. I walked her up to the door and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. 'Maybe I can convince her to come home with me tonight.'

Sookie seemed to respond in kind kissing me deeply and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I ran my hands up and down her sides, then cupped her bottom and ground myself against her. 'This is not enough.' I thought veraciously lifting her up and securing her legs around my waist. I continued my assault on her lips for a while before braking away to whisper in her ear. "Come home with me Lover." I said softly nipping at her earlobe. " I want to worship your body." I laid soft kisses on her neck. "Make love to me my Sookie."

I pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes burned with a lust that seemed to match my own. She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder. I turned and ran at top speed to my home. I didn't take the time to unlock the door. I simply kicked it open. I would have to remember to leave Bobby a message before I go to rest, but at this moment all I could think of was burying myself in this most wondrous woman.

I ran us upstairs with Sookie still wrapped around my waist. I took her into the master bedroom which had a much larger bed then the one in my underground resting place. I laid her gently on the bed. She released the lock she had on me with her legs and I pulled away to gaze at her. "Beautiful." I said, my hunger for her apparent and she looked at me with wide eyes. I slowly pulled off my shirt letting her watch me. I was pleased when she licked her lips. I returned it with a wanting gaze and I moved toward her.

Sookie got to her knees and I couldn't help but watch as she pulled her dress slowly over her head. She tossed it to the floor and then covered her breasts with her hands. Her face was beet red and I could feel her shame and reluctance. I did not like that one bit and set out to make it right. I ran my fingers over her arms and gently removed them from covering her perfect breasts.

"My Lover, you are perfect." I said softly as I snaked my hands behind her to unclasp her bra. I kissed her fervently while I slid it off slowly, constantly keeping contact with her skin. I could feel the heat radiating from her. I trailed my kisses from her mouth down to her already hard nipples. I took one in my mouth and rolled my tongue around it nipping and sucking it gently. My fangs were fully distended and I couldn't help but prick her skin gently to taste her sweet blood. This made Sookie moan even more and she wriggled underneath me.

"Eric...Oh Eric." She uttered while trying to pull me closer to her.

I made my way down her body and tore off her panties with Vampire speed. I ran my fingers gently against her swollen lips and then gently pushed one inside her. She was so hot and wet with arousal, and I was so hard with wanting her I was almost in pain. But I knew I was large and that she needed to be prepared before I took her, especially being it was her first time. Sookie cried out in pleasure and I leaned over to flick my tongue against her sensitive nub. Her head flew back and I could not help but want to watch the pleasure on her face. I pulled away and said, "Look at me Lover. I want to watch your pleasure." She focused her eyes on me again and I continued to taste my sweet Sookie adding another finger to stretch her further. I felt she was getting closer to completion, and I pulled away, looked into her eyes, and nuzzled her thigh. I moved my fingers in and out of her faster and rubbing her nub with my thumb. I wanted to taste her sweet blood and I could not wait any longer. I bit and she screamed my name, throwing her head back, unable to keep her eyes on me. Her sweet blood in my mouth aroused me further. I could feel her walls contracting against my fingers and I knew she had reached the blissful end. It was music to my ears and I needed to be inside her now.

I freed myself from my own clothing then and hovered over her positioning myself at her entrance. "My Lover, this may hurt a bit at first, but I promise it will subside." She nodded and I slid inside slowly letting her body adjust to my size. I moved into her inch by inch and if I was human I would have been shaking with the effort to not simply plunge forward. I could tell she was feeling some discomfort and I moved slowly in and out until I saw the pleasure return to her face.

She started to match my movement and she reached down to grab my bottom to direct me deeper into her. "My Lover..." I was overwhelmed with how hot and tight she was around me. _'I could stay here forever. She is perfect.'_

Our lovemaking turned more fevered as she cried, "More... more...Eric" as she bit my nipple and I moved faster and faster, I was close to my release, but I wanted her to have her's first. I rubbed my thumb against her nub and I moved in to sink my teeth into her breast. When my teeth penetrated her skin we both went over edge. I licked the small wounds on her breast closed and rolled off her. I still wanted to feel her and pulled her into me, spooning her. She and I fit perfectly together. I could not wipe the smile from my face.I could not help thinking, _'She is MINE' _

*****~~~~*****

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to hit the little green button and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Seven:**

If I thought that bedding the beautiful telepath would cure me of my obsession, I was wrong. After having her, I found I had an insatiable need for more. My thoughts were straying to her more and more often. I found myself wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking, and what she was wearing. _'Yum.' _

Sookie and I had been spending quite a bit of time together in the past week. I was happy to find that she was as insatiable as I and we enjoyed many happy hours tangled in each others arms. I was determined to have her on every surface in my home, and had been working my way down the list. Tonight would be the first night we have been away from each other since our first time together. The Queen insisted I meet up with Andre while he was in the area. Apparently, Andre was making his monthly rounds through the state. It was the only time we could meet without arousing the suspicion of Sheriff Compton. I hoped this would not take to long, I wanted to make a late night drop in at Sookie's.

"Andre." I said bowing as I saw him approach. We had decided to meet up at a rest stop on the way back to New Orleans. Andre was making his way back down to the Queen.

"Northman. How is the mission going?" Andre said taking in my scent. His fangs ran out. "I can smell her all over you, so I take it is going quite well." He looked at me pointedly. I raised from my bow.

"Yes, I must say, I am making progress. " I knew I had to be careful with what I told him. I planned on making her all mine and I knew the Queen would not be happy. I wanted to complete our bond but I needed more time to figure out the best way to do that. I wanted her to bond willingly. "The girl shows very little of her gift. She seemingly only used it twice since I have met her and even then I am not sure it was said gift. If she is truly telepathic, she can not read Vampire minds."

"Interesting. Keep up your attentions and I will be contacting you again soon for an update." Andre paused for a second looking me over. "I suggest you move more quickly the Queen is not patient. She will want an answer. The marriage negations between the Queen and the King of Arkansas have not been going well. She fears if they can not come to an agreement soon he will attempt a takeover. Even if the girl can not read Vampires it could be advantageous for her to read his humans." I just nodded, the less said the better. "How are things with the Sheriff? Has he caught on to the fact that you are working directly for the Queen?"

"No, but he has met the girl and taken an... interest in her." Maybe they Queen would take Compton out for me.

"He has met her? How?" Andre looked extremely unhappy.

"He stopped by the house while the girl was over. He let himself in, seeing as the home belongs to him. It was unavoidable."

"Keep an eye on that. Let me know if it becomes a problem... I am sure you can handle it though. Compton is not the ladies man you are. I do not think he could pick up a woman without glamoring her first. He is a sniveling fool... but, he is forward thinking and the Queen has him working on a project for her. He is not to be harmed." Andre showed his distaste for the Sheriff openly. _'I will have to come up with another way to rid myself of his annoyance.'_ I thought.

"Now I must leave if I am to make it back to New Orleans tonight. We will be talking again soon, Northman. Make sure you have good news for me."

"Good Evening Andre." I said bowing once again. I was eager to get out of there and took to the sky immediately. I wanted to see Sookie.

* * *

When I got back to Bon Temps I went right to Sookie's house. It was only around 11:30 PM and I hoped she would be home. I landed in her woods and noticed a black Cadillac in the driveway. I knew who owned that car, and the anger rose in me. _'What is he doing here? Un-fucking-believable.' _I levitated slightly so my steps would not be heard and I moved in closer to the house. I wanted to hear what was going on.

"Mrs. Stackhouse it has been so nice to meet you. I look forward to speaking at your meeting." Bill said sounding like a southern gentleman. _'The prick is using her grandmother to get close to her. He really is a loser.' _

"Thank you Mr. Compton. I think they will be thrilled to hear all about the war from the perspective of someone who was actually there. There is so much I need to research before then. " Sookie's Gran sounded excited.

"Yes, thank you Bill, this is really nice of you." Sookie said sweetly. I wanted to tear the Sheriff's head off. The fucker was in her home, trying to work his way into her life. He was disrespecting me and I do not stand for that. Superior or not in the hierarchy of our society, it is unacceptable and he will be punished.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I hope you do not mind if I take Sookie out for a walk before I retire for the night." Bill asked properly.

"No Mr. Compton I am sure that would be fine. Sookie?" Gran asked.

"Um, OK. Maybe for a few minutes ." Sookie responded reluctantly. Now I was seething. I saw red and was not sure if I could stop from killing the Sheriff. I needed to rein in my anger. Andre had just told me that Compton was not to be killed. _'Mother Fucker.' _ I moved back to the woods and hid in the branches of a nearby tree.

Sookie and Compton came out of the house and started walking down her driveway. She was wearing a pair of tight light blue, boot cut jeans with sandals and a tight red tee-shirt that said, "Bon Temps Football." She could make any outfit appealing. Bill was dressed in a tan polo with khaki dockers and had loafers on._ 'Fucking tool.' _

Her home was about a half mile from the road and from my position, I could see down to the end. I could also hear them clearly. I saw Bill discretely smell the air and he looked in my direction. I could tell he knew I was there. '_So he has a keen sense of smell. Interesting.'_ I decided to let things play out. I was curious to see how Sookie would react to him.

"Sookie, it was nice to meet your grandmother, I see where you get your charm." Bill said grinning at Sookie.

"Thank you Sheriff." Sookie said shyly.

"Sookie, please call me Bill. I do not like when you address me so formally. I would like to earn your friendship if you will let me." Bill moved closer to her. "I have not seen you at Lorena's since last week. I was hoping you would stop by."

"Oh, I have been busy with work." Her voice sounded tired.

"A woman such as yourself should not be working as a waitress in a bar. Your too good for that Sookie." Bill said disapprovingly.

"Bill, there is nothing wrong with being a waitress. I am good at what I do. It suits me." Sookie said indignantly.

"I meant no offense Sookie." Bill reached out his hand to cup her face and she pulled back. Lucky for him she did our I would remove that hand from his body.

"Bill, you know Eric is my boyfriend right?" Sookie said taking another step back from him. I was surprised to be called a boyfriend. I am a over a thousand years old, the thought of being anyone's "boyfriend" seemed strange, but the sentiment was there. I found I was pleased by the comment.

"Ah, and how are things going with Northman?" Bill had a sly smile on his face knowing I could hear every word. I want to wipe it off him...finally. I want it to be the last time he smiled like that.

"Things are fine." She said with a wistful smile on her face. Bill did not look so happy momentarily, then his cool mask returned.

"Just fine? If you are not satisfied with the Viking, I am more than happy to...see him out of my area." Bill said carefully. The balls on this asshole would be impressive if I had not realized what a fucking fool he was for not seeing my apparent threat to him. He seemed to enjoy getting me riled up and soon it would be to his own detriment.

"Bill, I _am _happy with Eric." Sookie's voice was more sternly. I could feel anxiety growing in her and I had heard enough. I lowered myself from the tree and then stepped out of the woods. "Good Evening Sheriff." I said stiffly with a simple nod of my head. '_Fuck him. I will not lose it in front of her. I do not wish her to see me that way.' _I was not sure how she would react to seeing me give into my bloodlust.

"Northman." Bill said causally. His fingers twitched slightly and I could tell he was perfectly aware he was out of line. The look on my face was informing him loud and clear that I was not pleased.

"Eric!" Sookie looked relieved and she walked over to me. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead lightly. She leaned against me and the warmth of her body felt exquisite against my cool one. I stared at the Sheriff the whole time never taking my eyes off of him, and they were narrowed with my hate burning behind them. Sookie rested her hand on my chest and the movement pulled my eyes from him and I looked down at her. She had pulled away slightly to look up at me. She was glorious, and she was MINE.

"Dear one, I think you should go inside. I will follow you in a moment, after the Sheriff and I have a few words." Sookie looked up at me with a frightened expression and I just gave her a little squeeze and a reassuring smile. She nodded and I leaned down to give her a kiss. My hand snaked around her head, weaving my fingers in her hair as I pulled in covering her lips with my own. My tongue ran over her lips seeking entrance and she granted it and returned the kiss with as much passion as I was. Her heart pounded and I could smell her arousal. _ 'Mine.'_

I released her and she looked dazed for a moment before saying, "Good night Bill. Thanks for helping my Gran out." She walked back down the driveway towards the house. I did not want her in hearing range of this conversation. When she made it inside. I turned to him and growled, getting right in his face.

"Compton, what are you doing here? Sookie is MINE, if you wish something of her, you come to _me_ first. I know you are young but surely your Sire has taught you our ways." I said venomously. I knew I overstepped my bounds but at this point, I could careless about his station. At that moment I would tear him limb from limb, he is no match for me, bring on the Queen and Andre as well. I would be happy to see them all meet their final deaths to keep her.

Compton's face remained cold but I could see the anger in his eyes. _'Good, make a move Sheriff it will be your last.'_ I could not help the smirk that crossed my face at the thought and that seemed to make Compton more anxious than when I was sneering at him.

"You seem to forget Eric, that I am your Sheriff and you are in my retinue. You will not disrespect me or you will be punished." Bill voice remained smooth, but the tension was evident. "What is your intention with the girl anyway, Eric? I hear that you normally could give a fuck about bloodbags. Why are you bothering with this one, is it the telepathy? I do not see what your problem is. It can not be that you _love_ the human, can it? Has the Viking finally been domesticated?" Bills cool face turned to a sly grin, the one I longed to wipe off his face, permanently.

"Do not let the way I treat Sookie fool you Bill. I simply protect what is mine. If you have heard of my reputation you would know that those who cross me seem to come to an unfortunate end. It would be wise for you to tread carefully. I would not want something to happen to you." The threat in my voice apparent.

"You can not touch me Northman. It would mean your final death. I am your Sheriff. Anyways, I am simply looking out for an asset in my area. I have not crossed any lines. I am doing nothing more, but should Sookie choose to come to me on her own, there is nothing you can do. All is fair..." Bill walked over to the Cadillac and got in. He barreled down the driveway.

I was fuming. I walked into the trees and punched the closest one as hard as I could. A loud crack rang through the silent night and the tree cracked in half. My knuckles where bloody and pieces of wood and bark were imbedded in them. Sookie must have heard the tree crack because she came running out of the house. "Eric? Eric? Are you ok?" She sounded worried, and as she got closer I could feel she was. I stepped out from the trees and made my way toward her.

"Everything is fine Lover." I was trying to calm my anger and as I walked toward her she looked down at my hand.

"Oh my god Eric what happened?" Sookie grabbed my injured hand and examined it. "Come inside, let me clean that up for you. How did this happen?" She grabbed my other hand and dragged me in behind her. We walked into her kitchen and she went over to the sink, bending over to pull a large bowl out. I stared at her not saying a word. I was still angry, not at her, but my instincts were to throw her down and prove her to be mine. I was fighting my urges and did not risk saying a word. She started to fill the bowl with water.

"Have a seat Eric, then I will see about getting the slivers out of your hand." Her voice was soothing. I sat down a little stiffly and waited. She set a bowl of warm water on the table and walked out of the room for a minute. When she can back she had a pair of tweezers and a couple of towels in her hands. She sat in front off me taking a small hand towel and soaking it in the bowl.. She used it to gently clean the skin around my wounds. She had such a tender look in her eyes, that my anger was subsiding rapidly.

She cleaned the area then started to pull out the shards of tree and bark. It was painful but not unbearable. She was being so gentle. I kept a completely blank expression fixed on my face. I watched her very closely. Her face looked so concerned. The wounds were nothing but she tended to them as if they were serious, as if I was human. My anger had totally dissipated and another feeling was creeping over me. I sat completely still trying to decipher it. I do not remember ever feeling anything like it. A flutter in my abdomen, a feeling close to excitement, and something else.

I watched her finish cleaning and clearing the wounds and they healed in no time at all. "Wow, you really heal fast Eric." She said breaking the silence.

"Yes..." I said. It was all I could manage right now. I pushed the bowl aside and reached for her. I wanted to feel her against me. I wanted her in my arms. She smiled sweetly when I pulled her into my lap. Her legs were across mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. I encased her in my arms and leaned over to take in her scent. It was so sweet, like cinnamon and apples. Just having her near me calmed me.

I knew that I had to get rid of the Sheriff. There had to be a way. I think it is time to call my child. Together, we could come up with something. My mind was flipping through scenarios until Sookie interrupted my scheming. "Eric, is everything OK?" She asked softly as she laid a kiss on my neck.

"Yes Lover, it is nothing you should concern yourself with." I lifted her chin so I could look at her endearing blue eyes. I kissed her lips, brushing them gently when her hand reached behind my head and pulled me closer to her, kissing me more deeply. I felt the lust in myself and in her rising. I scooped her up and took her to her bedroom, never releasing her lips from mine. _'More.' _Was all I was thinking.

I finally released her when I laid her on the bed. I pulled off her tee-shirt and tossed it on the floor. She was wearing a lacy blue bra. It pushed her breasts together deliciously and I couldn't help but wonder if her panties matched. I pulled off her sandals and unbuttoned her jeans. I pulled them off slowly enjoying the revealing of her marvelous body. I was happy to see the panties did match and decided I would purchase many more for her to wear for me. I stripped off my own clothing quickly and slid into the bed next to her. Her small bed was not very accommodating but I would make it work. I pulled her on top of me with my back resting on the headboard as she straddled me. We continued assaulting each others lips and slipping my hand around her back to unfasten her bra. I removed it and tossed it aside.

When her breasts were free, I moved to take the one into my mouth. I nibbled, licked, and sucked the soft bud as grazed my fangs against her skin. My hands were busy, holding her close with one on her back and the other gently pinching and tugging her other nipple. Sookie was softly moaning my name and if I let my inner vampire have his way he would take her hard and fast. Her quiet moans driving me mad. I whispered to her, "Lover, you must be quiet or we might wake your grandmother." She shivered and nodded.

I slid my hands down her sides to her panties. I tore them off her body quickly so she would not have to move from her position to remove them. I wanted her to remain on top so I could watch her as I gave her pleasure. The look of desire on her face was exquisite. In this moment there was no Bill, no Queen, nothing but her and I.

I was hard with my own desire and I rested my hands on her hips. I directed her movements so her folds were rocking against my length, not penetrating just creating an intensely enjoyable friction and I continued to kiss her. I trailed kisses down her neck and I reached my hand down to run gentle circles around her clit. I could tell she was ready for me and I didn't think I could hold out much longer. I lifted her up and lowered her slowly onto my length. She gasped and as I penetrated her and my eyes rolled back into my head for a moment as I felt her warmth envelop me.

Sookie started to rock her hips in time with mine and my eyes went to hers before they moved downward to watch her perfect breasts move up and down as she rode me. She was flawless. "Sookie, my Sookie. I want you to come for me." I muttered softly. I knew it would not be long before we both went over the edge. I could feel my tension building as she rode me faster and faster. My hands where on her hips as I helped her keep up her speed. She was biting her lip so hard to keep from making a sound and she drew a little blood. I shifted quickly to capture her lips. The taste of her was almost enough to make me explode, but I wanted to take her with me. I began working her sensitive nub and within seconds her walls were contracting around me pulling my orgasm out of me. I sunk my teeth into her neck and sent us both over again. I drawing one last sip I licked the little wounds and she collapsed on top of me. Her chest was heaving and her breaths coming quick. I wrapped my arms around her and extracted myself from her. The loss of her, left me with a strange feeling in my chest and pulled her into my side, tucking her into me. I wanted to feel her skin against mine and she draped her arm and leg over me as her breathing calmed. I pulled the covers over us and she snuggled against me.

I was surprised how content I felt. It was something that I had not felt for a long, long time. I knew that there was no question in my mind now, that I would never let her go. She is mine and would always be mine. I could feel a shift in my feelings for her, not sure exactly what it was, having never felt anything like it before, and I was even more determined to come up with a plan to keep her safely with me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how much by gifting me with a review! ***Hugs***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

_**Chapter Eight:**_

It was a couple of days before the Glorious Dead meeting, which Sheriff Compton was supposed to attend for Sookie's grandmother. I did not like the idea of Compton trying to wiggle his way into her life by ways of her family, but it seemed like the asshole was exploiting every angle. For the last two weeks, he has sent Sookie flowers, shown up at her work, and had been stopping by for conversations with her grandmother.

I was completely overwhelmed with my feeling of hatred for him. He was openly defying me by perusing what is rightfully mine. Sheriff or no, there were rules, and he seemed to overlook every one of them. The only thing keeping him from becoming finally dead was the fact that Andre had forbid it. Compton was dangerous and I knew I had to warn Sookie's grandmother. I had been putting it off. I was not sure of how to handle this old southern woman and I did not want to cross the most important person in Sookie's life. I mused a little at thinking her an old woman when I had centuries on her.

Sookie and I were sitting on my porch just enjoying the new porch swing I had Bobby purchase. She had mentioned in passing how nice it would be to have one. I knew she was stubborn and she would not let me buy one for her home, so I had Bobby purchase one for mine. I was hoping she would be pleased as I wanted her to spend more time at my home, with me. I was delighted that she approved when she saw it and promptly joined me when she showed up this evening.

I decided to give in and ask Sookie to introduce me to her grandmother. "Sookie, I was hoping to meet with your grandmother. We have been seeing each other for a while and I wish to make myself known to her. That is the custom is it not?" I felt the best way to approach this was in an old fashioned courting manner. Even in my days as a human, the meeting of the betrothed's family elders was an important step. If I was to warn her Grandmother about Compton, and have her believe me, she would need to trust that my intention was to keep Sookie safe. Since I do not believe that Compton would have given the old woman any reason to doubt him, I would have to handle it carefully.

Sookie looked pleased. A huge smile crept on her face and I could feel her happiness. I couldn't help a smile from appearing on my own lips. "You want to meet my grandmother?" She asked, she was beaming. I could see something in her eyes, but I couldn't identify it.

"Of course my lover, I would be honored to meet the woman who has raised such a perfect goddess." I reached out to stroke her cheek, before I realized what I was doing. I was not sure why but I needed to, but something in me, compelled me to touch her. When I was around her, I was always having such strange impulses. I found myself doing things that I normally would not do, but I couldn't stop myself from doing them.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and I traced its path with my finger and touched it to my mouth. Even her tears were intoxicating. "Why do you cry Lover?" Sookie was very emotional for a human. She often surprised me with her reactions. I was always trying to figure her out. She was just so damn intriguing.

Sookie leaned over to kiss me lightly on the lips. "I am just happy that's all. Come on. Let me introduce you." She immediately grabbed my hand and starting pulling me toward her house. I was a little surprised that she would want me to do this immediately. This was not how I envisioned it, but there was nothing I could do. I could not sully the happiness that was coming from her. I found it strange that something so insignificant as a meeting with her grandmother would make her so happy. _'Curious.' _We walked into her house and Sookie directed me to sit on the couch, while she went to seek her grandmother.

I sat down waiting for the women to return. I was busy running scenarios in my head as to how I could broach the subject of Bill when Sookie's Grandmother made her way down the stairs and over to me. I stood up immediately. Bill was not the only one with manners_.' I had handled Kings and Queens, I knew I could handle one southern woman. It should not be much of a problem_.' I couldn't help but wonder if she was as immune to glamour as her granddaughter was. If things did not go as planned maybe I could simply glamour her to distrust Bill.

"Mr. Northman." Sookie's grandmother said in her thick southern drawl, extending a hand out to me "It is so good to finally meet you. I am Adele Stackhouse. Sookie has told me much about you. My only wish is that this meeting would have happened sooner. Please sit. Can I offer you something to drink?" I could see where Sookie got her manners. I could see her in Sookie, and seeing her this close I could tell she was once as beautiful as my Sookie. Her gray hair was pulled in a tight bun high on her head. She had on a long blue and yellow flowered skirt that almost brushed the floor and a blue shirt, tucked behind a white sweater. She looked as if she were dressed for afternoon tea.

"No, but thank you Mrs. Stackhouse. " I said formally._ 'I will have your granddaughter's sweet blood later.' _I thought. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I would have come to see you sooner, but I have been quite busy settling in." Adele looked me right in the eyes then. It seemed Sookie got her fearlessness from her grandmother as well. _'Where is my Sookie._' I thought briefly.

"Mr. Northman, I have asked Sookie to give us a few minutes alone." She paused for a second. "There is something I wish to speak to you about and I do not want her upset."

_'What could she possibly want to speak to me about?_' "Of course Mrs. Stackhouse, please call me Eric. I will answer if I am able." I said cautiously.

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment then continued, "Are you aware that another Vampire is interested in my granddaughter?"

This surprised me. I was not expecting this to come up so easily. "Yes. I am aware that Bill Compton has been trying to court Sookie," I thought carefully before continuing. "He does not seem to know his boundaries. He is well aware that I am seeing Sookie and that we are..." _'What is the correct term?'_ I thought searching for the correct way to put this. "Exclusive."

"Are you, exclusive with Sookie? Mr. Compton insists that you are dangerous to her and that you have quite a reputation. He has been persistent in his attempt to convince me that you are unsuitable for my Sookie. What are your intentions toward my granddaughter?" Adele said. I cringed internally at her saying "my Sookie" then I pushed the ridiculous thought aside. This woman has been protecting and caring for Sookie, a role I would be happy to take over from her, but she deserved my respect.

"Yes. I do not want any another." I said and then thought, _'Is that true? Yes...yes it is.' _I pushed forward putting that thought away for later contemplation. "As far as being a danger to Sookie, the only danger I have exposed her to, is Bill Compton." I deftly avoided the last question. I could not just tell her I wanted to steal her granddaughter away and ravish her at every opportunity. Besides, I really was not sure of my intentions. I wanted her surely. I had spent a lot of time wondering if I should turn her. I certainly felt she belonged to me. The thought of her away from me left me with an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. _'No she is mine. Only mine.' _

"How am I to know that what Mr. Compton says is not true?" She asked flatly. Her tone leaving me to wonder if she would come down on Bill's side.

"I can not answer that. I can tell you, I wish to do everything in my power to protect her." I hoped I had convinced her.

"Well, from what I see of Sookie, I have a hard time believing that you are a danger. Since you and Sookie have been spending time together, I have seen her happier recently than I have in many...many years." The weariness crept onto her face for a moment before she wiped it away, replacing it with a stiff smile_. 'So much like my Sookie.'_ I could not help but feel some happiness myself at the thought I was making Sookie happier than any other.

"I am please to hear you say that Mrs. Stackhouse. If you do not mind me asking, what makes you believe me despite Compton's warning?" I could tell there was something she still wanted to say. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as I asked.

"I want to make something clear." She paused to make sure I was paying attention and fixed her eyes on me. "I do not judge people by the words of others. I judge people by their _own_ words and actions. I have learned that people make assumptions and accusations about things they do not understand. I have watched Mr. Compton and although he seemed to be a gentleman, I do not like the way he looks at Sookie. There is something in his eyes I do not trust." She shook her head. " Maybe it is his overbearing pursuit of her. Something just does not feel right."

"If I may be so forward, might I suggest that you rescind his invitation into your home. He is not above breaking in and simply taking her, if she continues to refuse his attentions. I am currently working on the problem. I would feel better if you and Sookie were safe."

"I fear you may be right. I will keep and eye on the situation." She said effectively ending that conversation. "SOOKIE! Please join us." Adele called. Sookie rushed down the staircase and I stood opening my arms welcome to her, she slipped right in wrapping her arms around my waist. I gave her a small brush of the lips to her forehead and released her.

"Now," Adele said turning to Sookie."why don't you and Mr. Northman go back to your evening. It is getting late for a old woman such as myself." She gave Sookie a adoring smile before addressing me. "Mr. Northman, I am entrusting my granddaughter's safety to you. Please take good care of her. I bid you goodnight."

* * *

I was relieved that it was over but I was not sure how it went. It wasn't until Sookie and I were walking back to my house that I found out she wanted to know how it went as well. "Eric, did everything go alright with my Gran? She didn't give you a hard time? Did she?" She had stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at me.

The look on her face was full of worry so I rubbed my thumb gently over the little worry lines that appeared on her forehead, then followed it with my lips. I dropped my head down so my mouth was right next to her ear and whispered softly, ever so gently brushing my lips on her earlobe as I spoke, "Sookie, there is no need to worry. Your Gran is quite charming. I did warn her about Bill. I hope she heeds my warnings. I worry about you two there all alone. I felt the little talk went well, but I guess you will have to ask her. I seem to find all the Stackhouse women are unpredictable." I could not help but to smirk at her when I pulled back to see her face.

"Oh really? You find me...unpredictable?" Sookie said and she had the sexiest look I had ever seen cross her face. Her eyes danced and her smile was wicked. When she licked her lips and I was done for. I pounced on her, knocking her over in the process. Luckily I can fly and was able to float us to the ground without injury. Sookie giggle and looked like she was going to say something, but I was done talking. I kissed her for all I was worth. _'This woman drives me mad.'_ I thought as she moaned into my mouth. I was grinding myself against her as my hands ran over her, exploring, pinching, teasing. I could not get enough of her Her skin was so warm and her scent divine.

I was so overtaken by my lust for her that I had not even noticed where we had landed. She was laying on the ground with me hovering over her, leaves were strewn about from the trees that surrounded us. We were walking through the woods and about half way to my home when we had stopped to talk. Sookie let out a little yip of pain and I pulled away slightly. "What is wrong my Lover?"

"Sorry honey, it's just I am getting poked in the back by a stick or something." Sookie said reaching around to fell under her back. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and stood us up. She looked shock for a moment before giggling. The sound made me smile and recaptured her lips. Her skin looked so beautiful under the moonlight, I wanted to see all of her. Sookie was wearing a tight white tee-shirt that I could almost see through, with a jean skirt that hung to mid thigh. I pulled off her tee-shirt so fast she gasped. I trailed light nips and kisses down her neck, while sliding the strap from her bra slowly off her shoulder. I licked the soft spot on her shoulder then that pulsed enticingly. This invoked a moan from Sookie and she was exploring my body with her soft fingers. She slid them under my shirt and trailed them up and down my back light as a feather. The feeling was sensual and I wanted her skin on mine. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside. I ripped the bra from her not wanting to take the time to remove it. Her breasts sprang free and I captured a hard nipple in my mouth. I rolled my tongue around it tasting the sweetness of her skin and then nipped at it with my teeth. She ran her finger through my hair and pushed against me.

"Eric...please..." She said huskily, her voice dripping with a need I knew I could satisfy.

"Please what, my Lover? Tell me, what do you desire?" I said in the sexiest tone I could manage. I was finding it hard not to growl at her. Her face flushed as I hiked up her skirt and tore off her little panties, before sliding my fingers inside her. "Is it this my Lover? Is this what you want?" I asked as I moved my fingers rhythmically curling them slightly to find the spot that would send her over the edge.

She ground herself against my hand and reached to touch my straining erection through the front of my jeans. "Eric...Eric...Yes...please....ahhhh....Eric..." She was close to bliss and I wanted to feel her orgasm on my straining cock. I quickly released myself from my jeans and lifted her onto my waiting erection. Her legs went around me as I slid into her and I pressed her back against a nearby tree. I rolled my hips slowly and she matched my moves thrust for thrust. I was getting close to my own end and I let out a low growl, it seemed to excite her even more.

"You are perfect my Lover...you are mine, always mine." I reached down between us to rub her throbbing clit with my thumb.

"Eric...please...bite me..." Sookie said panting.

"Come with me lover." Who was I to deny this lovely creature anything. I leaned over and bit the enticingly sweet spot on her shoulder sending us both into rapture. I knew I would never tire of this woman.

********~~~~~~*******

I called my child the next night and I was pleased that she was excited to hear from me. Pam had been waiting for word from me, she knew of my plans and was settling up her affairs in Minnesota. She was due to be here in two nights. I was looking forward to seeing my child again. She is trustworthy and amusing, although at times she pushed the limits of my tolerance with her antics.

"Yes." Pam answered sounding bored.

"Pam." I said coolly.

"Master, how are things going in the south. Have you found a location for the bar?" Her tone moved from boredom to curiosity.

"Yes. I have found a suitable location, but it seems we have hit a snag in our plans." I had Bobby out looking for a place to set up the bar. There was a strip mall that was currently for sale. It has several tenants already, it looked to be a wise investment.

"What is the problem?" Pam asked a little hesitantly.

"I have sought out the Queen and she has required me to do a task for her in exchange for allowing us to open the bar. It has not gone as smoothly as I had planned."

"What sort of task? Money was not enough for her?" Pam scoffed.

"There is a woman that the Queen has asked me to obtain for her." I said carefully. I did not want to reveal my entanglement with Sookie yet.

"Well that should be easy enough. What is the problem?"

'_Where to begin.'_ "I am having issues with the Local Sheriff. He is... making things difficult. The Queen wishes that I do not tell him about my task, but he has taken an interest in the woman."

"Who is this Sheriff? Can you not just eliminate the problem? Surely you would make an excellent Sheriff." Pam said matter-of-factly.

"The current Sheriff is William Compton. The Queen has ordered that no harm come to him, apparently he is working on some sort of project for her. I need to find a way to eliminate him without revealing my involvement."

"I will be leaving here the night after next. Until then I can inquire as to what allies we have in the area. If I am not mistaken Rasul is currently in her employ. Maybe he can be of some help." She said sounding thoughtful.

"Good. We will discuss this further when you arrive. I look forward to seeing you my child." I said before hanging up. I briefly wondered how Pam would get along with my Sookie. I was sure she would find it amusing to find I had...a clearly vested interest in a human woman.

******~~~~~******

The night of the Glorious Dead meeting had finally arrived. I was not happy when Sookie's grandmother decided to let Compton speak, even though I had warned her. My child was due anytime now and I wanted to stop by Sookie's house to see if her Grandmother had left yet. Sookie was supposed to be working the midday to early evening shift and should be making her way home shortly.

I walked through the woods to the edge of the clearing to her home. It was curious that Adele's and Sookie's cars were still in the driveway. _'Have they headed my warnings and stayed home?'_ I thought, but something was off. There did not seem to be movement in the house and there were no lights on inside. I moved in closer and circled the building. I peered into the windows looking for movement. There was none. When I got to the front door I knocked. No one answered. I had a sinking feeling in my chest as I reached to open the door. I found it unlocked. When I stepped in I smelled the blood. I followed the scent until I came across the body of Adele Stackhouse. She was stroon across the floor in the hallway and she was covered in blood.

It was clear she had been attacked and it looked like she gave her attacker quite the fight, from the injuries on her hands. I ran from the room searching the house for Sookie but she was not there. Fear swept through me and then it was quickly replaced by anger. I had to call Merlotte's to see if she was safe. I knew who was behind this. I knew who had killed Sookie's Gran. He had finally crossed the line and I was going to see him beaten within an inch of his life and then healed to be beaten again. I would tear his limbs from his body and as he watched. I will enjoy his end. I left the house, closing the door behind me. I did not want to leave any trace that I had been there.

When I started to make my way to my house I flipped open my cell phone and dialed the bar. A gruff man answered the phone. I was sure it was the shifter. "Merlotte's." the bar owner said stiffly into the phone. I could hear the sounds of bar patrons in the background and listened to hear for Sookie's voice, I did not hear it.

"Shifter, it is I, Eric Northman. Is Sookie working tonight?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Northman." Sam sneered "Sookie called in. She said something had come up and she would need a couple of weeks off. I figured she was running off with you." Sam said snottily before he paused for a second and then his tone became worried. "Is there something wrong? What is going on?"

I had no idea why Sookie would willingly leave her murdered Gran lying on the floor, while she called the shifter to tell him she would be needing time away from her job. This whole situation did not line up. I knew he had taken her, but the how alluded me. I was utterly enraged and on the brink of doing something rash by the time I arrived back at my house. Pam was standing on the porch with a big grin on her face.

"Master! So good to see you." She said. Then her smile suddenly disappeared when she saw the expression on my face. If it had not have been for my child's arrival, I would be on my way to the Saloon to kill Bill. Damn the Queen and her orders. But here she was, and I couldn't help but feel a little better. This would be easier with the two of us. I would not let Bill take Sookie from me and now I had help.

"Pam, we have a situation."

******~~~~~~******

**A/N: Well my pretties, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the wait. I hope you find it was worth it. I can't wait to write the next one. I love the action parts... *giggle* Please do me the honor of letting me hear your thoughts. Unfortunately I do not have the gift of telepathy, *sigh* , so your reviews are needed. ****HUGS AND VIKING KISSES TO YOU ALL!!!**** **

**PS: Check out my other story Dead on the Crossroads if you haven't yet. **smooches****


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Nine:**

"Master?" Pam's face had a look of concern. She looked as beautiful as ever in a light pink silk sleeveless shirt an a knee-length gray skirt. Her pink pumps made her legs seem even longer. Her long blond hair was in a long single braid. She was a sight for sore eyes and I could not have been more pleased to see her. I must say she has impeccable timing.

"Pam, let us talk inside." I said flatly. I was not sure if anything was lingering in the woods, but I would not take the chance. Unlocking the door, I motioned for her to enter. As she entered she looked around the room with a look of distaste on her face.

"Eric, this is not what I had in mind when I said I would move to Louisiana. I hope you are not planning on making this your permanent residence." Her voice made it clear she was not pleased with the accommodations. I could not argue, I was not happy with them either. If it had not been for the Queen's involvement, I would have never agreed to stay here. But this was not the time to speak of such things.

"Pam." I said in a serious tone.

"What is it master. What is going on?" She asked.

"The girl has been taken and her grandmother has been drained." I had thought long and hard about what to tell my child about my obsession with my little blond bombshell. At that thought I could not help but think of my Sookie dressed in that white dress Marilyn Monroe wore as she stood over the blowing vent. I thought of Sookie in her place and my thoughts digressed. I shook myself out of my fantasy and focused on the situation. I needed to get her back.

I was sure Pam would tease me mercilessly when she found out about my infatuation. I have never shown an interest in anyone like I have for my Sookie. I was certain it would become apparent to her soon, but I figured the longer I could withhold the information the better. I needed her mind, and my own, on the situation at hand.

"Who do you think took her? Was it the Sheriff or maybe the Queen?" Pam asked with a thoughtful look on her face. I motioned for her to follow me and I walked into the kitchen. I went the the fridge and pulled out two True Bloods to heat up in the microwave. When the microwave beeped I pulled them out and handed one to my child. She had taken a seat at the kitchen table and I joined her.

"I do not believe it is the Queen. I think she would have said something to me. She would not just take her like that. If she planned to do that, what would be the point of my involvement? They could have taken her from the beginning." I paused I was more sure now after thinking it through that Compton was involved. "I think the Sheriff is behind this. He has been over zealously trying wiggle his way into her life." I spat the words. The thought of his actions the past couple of weeks had me seething. "He has been sending Sookie flowers, showing up at her job, and spending time with her grandmother. He even agreed to speak at a meeting for my Sookie's grandmother, for a bunch of humans." I almost flinched when the words "my Sookie" came out of my mouth. I had said them without thinking. I had just slipped and claimed she was mine. _'Well fuck!' _

Pam just raised an eyebrow at me. "You too Master?" she said with just a hint of a smile on her face. I growled at her and she wiped it away quickly. "What is it about this girl that has everyone fawning all over her? What is her appeal?"

I had not told her about Sookie's little gift. It was not that I did not trust her. It's just that I had not found it something that she needed to know up until now. I always let Pam know things when it was prudent for her to know. It was to protect her as well as myself.

"She is a telepath. She reads minds." I said carefully.

Pam's eyes went wide and she said, "I see...can she read Vampire minds?"

"No, Humans, Shifters, and Weres only it seems." I was ready to get on with this. Enough background. "The Sheriff is supposed to be at that meeting now. I think you should go to the church. See if Compton is there. If he is, wait for the meeting to end. Do not approach him. Call me and I will decided the next course of action." I gave her directions to the church and a description of Compton.

I handed her the keys to my corvette and Pam just nodded. "Nothing can happen to her Pam." I said in a low threatening tone. I wanted to let her know how serious I was that Sookie must be found and kept alive.

"I am going to track Sookie." I said as I got up from the table and grabbed up my long sword. I strapped it to my back and walked towards the front door. "Call me when you know something... and Pam..." I stopped in my tracks. The cat was out of the bag so to speak so I added, "She is mine." I did not look back to see my child's face. I just swung open the front door and took to the air. I had one thing on my mind...Sookie.

.********~~~~~~~********.

I followed the pull of my blood towards where Sookie was being held. Since she had my blood, I was able to track her. I knew I would be able to find her. I could locate the general area where she was being held. Since the bond was not complete, I could not get an exact read on where she was, but I could pin it down to a single building. I was about ten minutes from Shreveport when my phone rang.

"Yes." I said with apparent irritation in my voice.

"Eric, Compton is here. He is speaking to the humans now. I can not believe what a douche bag this guy is. I am shocked that he is _your_ rival." I could hear amusement in her voice and I was not happy.

"Pamela." I said sternly. "Call me when the meeting lets out." I hung up before she could respond.

It was not long before I landed on the roof of the building next to Lorena's. I knew as I got closer that I would find her._ 'I knew the asshole was involved. He just could not leave well enough alone and stay away. He has pushed me for the last time.' _I crouched down hiding myself behind the low wall of the roof.

There were two Vampire guards standing on the roof of Lorena's. I was lucky they were too busy leaning over the side of the building, watching the gathering crowd of patrons waiting for the Saloon to open, to notice me landing.

"How the fuck did we get stuck with guard duty?" said the tall vampire. He had to be over 6'0" tall and had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail gathered at his neck. He had on a pair of dark black sun glasses. I could tell by his demeanor that he was a young vampire. He could not even be a hundred years old. He was wearing a cheap black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I could not see any weapons, but I was sure there would be something hidden under the jacket.

"You would do well to learn to shut your mouth. Richard will not take kindly to your insolence." The shorter Vampire said sternly, clearly annoyed. He was about 5'10" and had sandy brown hair. He was wearing much the same outfit as his companion, but his suit was expensive, obviously fine tailored. I could tell he was much older than the other one. "You know Richard arranged it so Compton's loyal followers were not here tonight. We have to take up the slack. It is important that everything goes smoothly. Just do as you are told." '_Richard was trying to get rid of Compton? So this is Compton's fault. His infatuation with Sookie has lead her to be kidnapped.'_

The younger vampire said nothing for a moment, he seemed to be properly chastised, then he changed the subject. "Who do you think Richard will choose as his second?"

"Who do you think?" The older Vampire scoffed as if there was absolutely no question to whom it would be that Richard would choose. "It was I who came up with this plan, I am owed. It was _my contact_ that came across with the information. Once Richard gets Compton to kill the girl, the Queen will remove Compton from his position and the likely replacement will be Richard. She will reward him for capturing the culprit. Compton has no idea Northman is trying to obtain this girl for the Queen. We will hand over Compton to Andre when he arrives tomorrow. Both Compton and Northman will be punished for their incompetence, killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." The vampire said sounding smug.

I clenched my hands into fists as I tried to contain my fury. I was going to fly over and rip that fucking asshole apart. '_This plan had been his idea, to kill my Sookie and it seemed the Queen has someone in her retinue with loose lips. She will not be happy when she hears this.' _ I was disgusted that I was going ally myself with Bill Compton, but I did not see much of a choice. My racing mind was suddenly interrupted by a feint sound of scuffling. I glanced over the low wall to see if the other two Vampires heard it. They did not seem to, as they were still leaning over watching the crowd at the front of the building.

I peered over the side toward the back of the building. I was surprised to see Quinn dragging a body behind a dumpster. With only a glance back at the other Vampires, I flew down and landed a few feet from him. Quinn did not seem startled he simply said, "Northman, I was hoping you would show up." He barely glanced in my direction.

I was irritated that his statement. It did nothing to clue me in to whether he was on Compton's side or Richard's. "Where is Sookie...Quinn?" I said, my quiet voice was laced with venom.

"I overheard Richard and one of his minions talking about Sookie. He gave the order to kill Sookie's grandmother. I was hiding and listening to the conversation. I was not supposed to be here tonight. It's my night off. If I hadn't left my wallet here, I wouldn't have known until it was all over." Quinn sighed and continued, "I saw them drag Sookie in about ten minutes ago. She was alive but looked a little banged up. They took her down to the basement. There was nothing I could do about it without help. There were too many of them. I was sneaking out of the club when I came across this guy." Quinn kicked the body that was lying on the concrete. "I was planning on going to find the Sheriff."

At least now I knew what side he was on. "No need. I know where the Sheriff is. My child is watching him as we speak." I said matter-of-factly. Quinn just gave me a surprised look, before heading down the alley toward the street horizontal to it. Chloe Street was just four buildings down from Lorena's but it would get us out of earshot of the guarding Vampires and give us a place to rendezvous with Pam and Bill. I followed him.

As we turn the corner out of the alley, I saw a 1960 Chevy Corvette convertible sitting on the corner. It was red with white leather seats. I was slightly impressed with the Shifter. He seemed to have good taste in cars. Quinn walked to the back of the corvette and opened the trunk. He pulled out a falchion sword. It gleamed in the light from the street lamps. It was a singled-edged sword that resembled a scimitar with its slight curve on the blade towards the point, though it was more effective at hacking like an axe than slicing like a scimitar. It was quite fitting for a man who looked like a giant bald genie.

My phone vibrated then, "Yes" I said tersely.

"Master the meeting is letting out. What are your orders?" Pam said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Pamela, go to Compton, approach him carefully. Tell him Quinn is on the phone and needs to speak to him. You will be meeting us near the Saloon." I commanded.

"Quinn? You have been busy making interesting allies Master." Pam said with amusement in her voice. I could hear her making her way across the parking lot and I could hear voices of the attendees to this meeting talking in the background. Then I heard her speak to Compton.

"Sheriff Compton. I am Pam. I have Quinn on the line and he says he urgently needs to speak to you," she said formally.

I did not wait to hear his response, I handed the phone over to Quinn. I was sure this would go over better coming from the Tiger since Bill and I were not on the best of terms as of late. It was only a moment or two later when Quinn said, "Sheriff, your second Richard is trying to replace you as Sheriff." Quinn paused then, listening to Compton's response then continued, I was too far away to hear his response. "Pam is Northman's child and he is here with me. Sookie is being held in the basement of the Saloon." Another pause. "She looked a little banged up but she was alive. She was pleading for someone named Jason." Quinn paused again, "There are two Vamps on the roof, two at the front door, and three plus Richard inside. He also has six Weres, as far as I could tell."

I knew who Jason was. Sookie's worthless brother. He is dumb as a box of rocks and trouble waiting to happen. I had the the sneaking suspicion that Richard used her brother against her to get her to call in to ask for time off from work. Having him there would keep her under his thumb. I just couldn't figure out why. '_If he was planning on killing her, why go through the trouble with her brother?_ _Was this a plan 'B'? Or was killing her plan 'B'?' _My frustration was growing by the minute.

"Yes Sheriff, we will. What's your ETA?" Quinn waited then said, "We are on Chloe near the alley." Quinn hung up then and handed me the phone. He pulled out a couple of Mark XIX Desert Eagle .50 caliber Action Express hand guns from the trunk. Now I was even more impressed with the Tiger. The Desert Eagles could blow off an arm. They were some heavy duty artillery. Quinn holstered the guns and closed the trunk. He leaned up against it. He was mumbling something about "Not supposed to be here today..." while he kept his gaze down the street.

I leaned up against the building near the car and started to wonder why Quinn was working for Compton. Since we had a few minutes, I figured I would ask. I wanted to know what his stake in this was. "Tiger, why do you work for an asshole like Compton?"

Quinn's mouth twitched for a second, like he was trying to contain a smile, then his expression became serious. "He owns my marker," he said flatly.

"But you were a champion in the pits. You must have made a lot of money. Could you not buy your marker back?" Normally I could give a shit about a Shifter, but Quinn was one of the few I respected. There was not one enemy that came up against him and lived in the pits.

Quinn huffed. "Like you bloodsuckers would let me buy my way out of debt. It's never that easy."

"How long?" I knew if he was in debt to a Vampire they most likely would want years of servitude in place of monetary gain, if he had refused to fight in the pits.

"Two more years, then I am out for good. Although, if I save Sookie, maybe he will let me out of my contract or cut some time off." Quinn shrugged. "He has a thing for your girl...she _is_ beautiful." He got a wistful look in his eyes when he said that and I could not stop the growl from passing my lips.

"She is mine." I said in a deadly serious tone.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Quinn said sarcastically. "I was only stating a fact. She seems too much of a good person to be hanging around you Vamps." Quinn was lucky Pam and Bill pulled up, he was about to have his undefeated status changed for good.

"Master!" Pam said as she exited the corvette at top speed. She tossed me the keys and I pushed them into my pocket. She took her place at my side as we watched Bill walk up to Quinn. Quinn handed the sword to Bill and they walked over to where Pam and I stood.

"Northman." Bill said formally.

"Compton." I said flatly. I did not nod, bow, or give him one ounce of respect. He was the cause of all this, directly or not. It was his infatuation with _MY_ Sookie that brought her to their attention.

"It seems we are on the same side in this." Bill said with a small smirk on his face.

"So it seems." I said keeping my expression blank. Working with Bill was the last thing I wanted, but if I wanted to get Sookie out alive, I would have to. Sure Pam and I could take them out, but it would be safer for all of us with more to help with the killing.

"So what do we know?" Bill said as if he was taking charge.

I rolled my eyes and then I thought, _'Maybe Bill will not survive this fight.'_ My mood lifted just a tad so I replied, "Richard plans to have you kill Sookie. How he plans to do this I do not know. They are waiting for your arrival. He plans to hand you over to the Queen and expects she will reward him with the position of Sheriff." I left out the part about me working with the Queen and Richard's plan to get me out of the way as well. I was not going to be the one to tell him. I knew my orders.

The whole reason I did not call the Queen immediately when this situation happened was because I knew I would be punished and this would be seen as a failure. If I could take care of the situation, the Queen would take it much better, finding out after the fact, if she had to find out.

Bill looked skeptical, "Why would the Queen care about what happens to Sookie?" He paused then he seemed to get it "She knows what Sookie can do." Bill's face turned angry. "You told her about Sookie?" He asked frostily.

"I did nothing of the sort." It was true. She told me about Sookie not the other way around.

"I am to believe this Northman?" Bill said incredulously.

"I do not give a shit what you believe Compton. The answer changes nothing. This conversation is a waste of time."

"This is not over Northman, but for now you are right, it is wasting valuable time," Bill said almost inaudibly.

I decided I would take control. Bill was just a waste of space and I wanted to get going. Every second Sookie was in there she was alone and afraid. This is not something I was comfortable with. "Pam and I will take out the guards on the roof. Bill and Quinn, you take the two in the front. There is a crowd so you will have to lead them away. I am sure you can come up with something. Then we meet at the back and enter through the back door. Quinn do you know where everyone is stationed?"

Quinn looked at me approvingly then said, "I am not sure, I did not get a good look. I was kinda busy trying to get out without being noticed."

Bill looked miffed that I had taken over and he was looking to gain back control, so he said, "Fine when we meet again in the back of the club, we will send in your child to check it out. She will be able to slip in, if she is caught, they will not suspect she is with us, they do not know her." I was not sure I was happy with that plan, but he had a point. If she was caught, they might assume she was simply a new vampire in the wrong place at the wrong time. I looked over to Pam and she nodded. "After she checks out the situation and returns, we can devise a plan with that information. If all else fails, I guess we go in "guns blazing" as they say now-a-days." Bill concluded.

"Let's do this." Quinn said with determination in his voice.

I took that as a go and scooped up Pam, bridal style, taking to the air.

"Master, it's been a while since I have seen battle." She sounded excited.

I smiled down at her. I felt the same as well. I always liked a good fight. "Just like old times."

"Just like old times." She repeated.

We both fell silent as we approached the roof. I landed us quietly and set Pam down without a sound. The guards did not stir from their positions. Pam and I looked at each other and nodded, a smirk on both our faces. I slowly pulled out my long sword, and as I did, the two Vampires whirled and stared at us, having heard the unsheathing of my sword.

"Northman." The short one hissed as he pulled out a wooden stake. He looked at my long sword and then down at his stake. It was almost comical. I shrugged and smiled devilishly at him.

"I got the big one." Pam said as she took off full speed at the tall vampire.

I followed suit and lunged at the smaller Vampire. He turned to jump off the roof. He knew he was outmatched. "Fucking coward." But I was older and much faster and I swung my sword as he crouched to take a leap and sliced off his head as he began to launch himself in the air. His head dropped onto the roof, but I had to move quickly to make sure his body didn't fall over the side on top of the patrons waiting for entry. That would not have ended well.

I looked over to my child and she had the taller Vampire face down, his arms were obviously broken and pulled tightly behind is back. Pam was straddling his back and pinning his arms in place.

I looked at her questioningly and she said, "I thought instead of me going in there blindly to see where they were all are stationed we could just ask..." She paused and put her mouth close to the vampires ear. "What's your name?"

"Brian...my name's Brian." He shuddered, his voice filled with pain.

"Brian here is going to tell us all about what's going on in there... aren't you Brian." She said in a growl.

"Yes...yes...please my arms." Brian begged.

Pam just smiled gleefully and said, "Spill."

"Richard has one Were guard at the front and one Were at the back doors." Brian moaned. "Two more Weres are guarding the prisoners in the basement. Richard is in the office upstairs on the second floor. He has four Vampire guards guarding the floor along with two more Weres. That's all I know."

"Good." I said and handed Pam my sword. She stood up and straitened her skirt. Her shirt was spattered with a little blood and she looked pissed.

"You fucking asshole. Your blood stained my shirt! Now I will never be able to wear it again." She said and swung my sword with little effort slicing off Brian's head. We would leave no witnesses.

"Let's go. Hopefully Compton and the Tiger have taken care of the two up front." I walked to the side of the building facing the front and peered over. I did not see any guards, so I figured they took care of it. I grabbed Pam and flew us to the back of the building, landing us right at the back door. Not a second later Bill and Quinn strode up.

"One Were guard at the front and one Were at the back doors. Two more Weres are guarding the prisoners in the basement. Richard is in the office upstairs on the second floor. He has four Vampire guards guarding the floor along with two more Weres." Pam reiterated what Brian had told her.

Bill and Quinn both looked impressed with Pam. I was just feeling a bit smug that I had chosen such a resourceful child.

Just then, the back door swung open, and it was not someone who I recognized, but Bill obviously did. His face was a mask of horror. "Hello, William."

.*******~~~~~~~*******.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter Ten:**

The man who stood in the doorway, was a hideous looking vampire. He was of average height and looked like an albino. His long black trench coat made his skin look so pale it was almost see-through. His skin was also slightly wrinkled almost as if his body had been pickled. In all my years I have never seen a vampire to match him. His shoulder length white hair and his red eyes made him look more like a Demon than a Vampire. It was quite off putting. I itched to unsheathe my sword, and Pam stiffened at my side.

"Waldo. What are you doing here?" Bill replied returning his face to an expressionless mask. Quinn had moved up to flank Bill and he was looking more composed.

_'Waldo? The Queen's Waldo? If he knows, the Queen must.'_ I thought furiously. I had heard about him but had not met him. He did not often come out in the open. The look of him would scare most humans and he was not known for his personality. He had a reputation for being vicious and ruthless. I could see why the Queen did not have him displayed as she did her other children.

"I am here to take care of some business." Waldo said stepping out of the doorway and shutting the door behind him." I have a proposition for you, Sheriff."

"Really..." Bill paused for a second staring Waldo down then continued, "what would that be?" Bill asked barely keeping a hold on his ice cold facade.

"I am offering you an opportunity to save your little area and your life. It is an offer that should not be discarded. Richard is ambitious, he wants your area for himself. He is surprisingly resourceful and is tired of playing your lapdog. He has many years on you and I think he believes that the Queen made a mistake in making a young vampire, such as yourself, a Sheriff."

"What is it that you want in return for such a favor?" Bill face showed no emotion but his voice was hard and revealed his irritation.

"William, simply give me the girl and I will help you stay in control of your area. I will help you get rid of Richard. I think it is a small price to pay...yes?" Waldo smiled but it wasn't a happy smile.

A fierce growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. All eyes went to me. Bill must have realized I was at the end of my patience. "What makes you think I need your help?" Bill scoffed. His face was still a cool expressionless mask when he returned his gaze to Waldo.

"I do not think the four of you will survive against Richard. He has this well planned, even with the Viking and his child, you do not stand much of a chance." Waldo made a motion with his hand, almost as if he were swatting away a fly and six vampires appeared around us in a circle. They were armed with swords, and posed to fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bill hissed. Pam took a position at my back and Quinn did the same, standing behind Compton in a crouch so he could shift quickly.

"Just in case." Waldo scoffed. " I would not come here alone. You think me senseless?"

"What do you want with the girl?" Bill asked stiffly. Ignoring Waldo's last remark.

"I wish to make her mine. She will be my pet. The Queen will curry favor with me to use her talents. That little bitch Hadley should not get all the glory, all her attention. I was her favorite child. Only I deserve her love and attention. I will take_ my_ rightful place at her side once again." Waldo's face was intense with determination. I was sure this Vampire was "off his rocker" as the humans would say. There was no way that was going to work. It was by far one of the worst plans I had ever heard. Anyone could see the Queen had more of an affection for Hadley, than she would for someone she felt was a pet. She was not simply using the girl, if that were the case she would not have made her immortal. _'Fucking imbecile.'_ "What is your answer?" Waldo said impatiently.

I did not wait for Compton to answer. It did not matter what his answer was I would not let this wretched creature even near my Sookie. I unsheathed my sword and launched myself at Waldo, but he was quick, much faster than I gave him credit for. He avoided my blade by millimeters and pulled out a long knife from under his coat.

"You may be old Viking but I am spry." He said darting away from my attack. Two other vampires made their way toward me . Out of no where Pam, already covered in blood, sped behind one of them and staked him. I dropped into a crouch and sliced the other Vampire's legs from his body at the knees. The Vampire slid to the floor with a sicking cry and I stomped on his head, crushing his skull swiftly, then I leapt up to move on to the next attacker.

I glanced over to Bill and Quinn, who was in his tiger form, and they had both taken down one each and were finishing off the third. Waldo was no where in sight and the bodies of the six vampires lay in piles of ash on the ground.

"You could have gotten us killed Northman." Bill spat as he brushed off the front of his suit. Not that it mattered much, vampire blood and ash covered us all.

"What did you think? I would let you bargain away Sookie to save your position? She is _mine_, no matter what kind of fascination you have with her. " I spat right back. I hovered over him to impress my dominance on him.

"I was not going to bargain Sookie away." Bill said indignantly. "I was simply working out a plan."

"I have no time for your plans Compton. Sookie is in there waiting for me." I pointed to the door. " I will not let anyone live who tries to take her from me. _Anyone_." I knew he would get my meaning. I did not even intend to let the Queen take her.

"It is a dangerous game you are playing Viking. You should mind what you say." He said with a sly look on his face.

"You should take to your own words Compton." _'I really fucking hate him.'_ "Enough talk we need to get inside." I walked over to the door and held it open. "After you." I motioned to Bill. He just scowled and motioned for Quinn to go first. _'Fucking coward.' _

Quinn slinked into the building and Bill followed. Pam entered after Bill and I took up the rear. We crept down the hall. There was one guard near the front entrance. I nodded to Pam and she silently took off towards the front door. She was back in moments and was wiping the blood from her sword. I smiled at her and then turned my attentions to Bill and Quinn. "Upstairs." I mouthed the words, not daring to make a sound. We slowly made our way up the stairs that ended at a horizontal hallway. I peered carefully around the corner and I could see the small hallway lined with Vampires and Weres. I motioned with my fingers four Vampires and two Weres.

They all nodded and we stepped into the hallway attacking the waiting guards, chaos ensued. The vampire guard closest to me sprang, lunging his sword at my chest. I quickly side stepped his attempt and sliced his body in half at the waist. The guard fell to the ground in two pieces and started to drag himself back towards me. I did not hesitate, I scooped up the sword the guard had dropped and stabbed it through his neck, pinning his upper body to the floor. I watched the body twitch for a moment before turning to help my child who was holding off a Were and a Vampire who were attempting to take her out together.

Body parts flew through the small space. Blood splattered the walls recording the massacre that was happening here. Agonized cries rang out in the small hallway, until finally there was silence. I was sure Richard was well aware that we were here. Any element of surprise was now lost.

Pam's beautiful blond hair looked pink from the blood and Bill's suit was covered in gore. Quinn's fur was dripping red and I didn't look much better. The guards did not stand a chance against such formidable opponents. I am sure Richard did not take into account that the Sheriff and I would team up. The dislike we had for one another was no secrete, and our pursuit of the same human woman was the subject of much gossip.

We walked to the end of the hallway to a set of double doors. Bill flung open the doors dramatically and we filed in the room taking in the scene before us. Richard sat at a large mahogany desk that sat in the middle of the room. His hands folded behind his head and his feet up on the desk. He had a huge smile on his face, a look of triumph clearly pasted there. Waldo stood next to him on the right, a small scowl on his lips. He was not happy with how the nights events were turning out. A red headed female vampire with sharp features and small smile stood to Richards left. The walls were lined with guards, twelve by my count._ 'Oh Fuck. This is not good.' _I thought, scanning the room, trying to come up with a way to walk away alive.

"We have been waiting for your arrival." The red headed female said in a light and trilling voice, then she winked._ 'What the fuck?' _

In the next second several things happened so fast that if I was not a vampire, I would have missed it. Richards head flew across the room and the red head whipped a stake out and threw it at Waldo hitting him in the heart. His eyes looked down before he crumpled to the ground. The guards began to attack one another until there were only half of them left. My head whipped around in awe of the speed of the attack. I crouched ready to defend against anyone who attempted to attack me, Pam and Bill followed suit and Quinn growled viciously. But no one attacked us. In less than two minutes the red head stood in the center of the room surrounded by the remaining six vampire guards. The bodies of our enemies strewn around the room, swiftly turning into piles of ash.

"What the fuck is going on?" I said fixing my eyes on the red head.

"Oh...you are so feisty, Northman." She said looking down at her nails as if she was bored, "What does it look like, I am saving your undead lives."

"Who are you?" I said raising an eyebrow. I was sure this saving would come with a price. Vampires did not risk themselves for others, unless there was something in it for themselves.

"She is my maker." Bill said in an emotionless voice. Quinn, Pam, and I all looked at him astonished. _'So this is Lorena.' _I took a moment to look her over, from her four inch heels to the top of her 1920's flapper style red dress which had rows and rows of fringe that swayed as she walked.

"What is your purpose by interfering in these matters?" I demanded. Although she had killed my enemies I knew it would not be wise to trust her. I did not dare take my eyes off her since she proved to be formidable.

"Oh I have several reasons." She paused thinking for a moment. I was growing impatient. " I could not let my child die, and definitely not for the life of a human." Lorena frowned and looked disappointingly at Bill, and then back to me. "I heard from Waldo that the Queen sent you to obtain the girl for her but now you claim the girl is yours. Is this true? Do you defy your Queen?" Lorena looked gleeful at the thought. _'What is her game?' _I understood she wanted to save Bill, I would do the same for Pam, but there was more to this than she was saying.

Carefully I replied "I do not know what you are talking about." I wasn't going to admit to anything. Treason is punishable by final death.

"Oh, but how do you explain the human's scent? She clearly has had your blood. Was a blood bond part of your orders to obtain her?" Lorena said asked flippantly.

A menacing growl escaped my lips and my lips pulled back revealing my fully extended fangs. I was suddenly enraged at the thought that this bitch was close enough to Sookie to smell my scent.

Lorena laughed. "That is all the conformation I need." She had a devious grin plastered on her face.

"What would you say if I told you that right now, you can leave with your human and your child." Lorena looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"I would say you want something in return." I said frostily. I was not sure I liked where this was going.

"Yes... you are correct. I want your loyalty. I want your help in a matter." She said nonchalantly. "Just a little favor. A promise. One that I will hold you to. Should you fail to follow through on your end...well let's just say the short life expectancy of your human will be shortened further, promptly. "

"What favor would that be?" I hissed through stiff lips. Her threat against Sookie would not win her any favors. I hate to be manipulated.

"I am going to take over Louisiana. I am going to be Queen, and you are going to help me." She said pointing a finger at me. She was lucky that I did not rip it off.

"And how do you plan to do that?" _'Have all the Vampires of Louisiana gone mad?'_ I couldn't help but wonder. First Richard, then Waldo now Bill's maker.

"Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi, has given me a contingent of Vampires. I wish for you to assist me in leading them in a takeover of the state. Your reputation as a cunning strategist and warrior precede you, Northman."

" You can not expect me to risk myself for the offer of simply letting me leave with Sookie. What assurances do I have that you will not try to take her when you have what you want. It will take more than that to get me to agree to this." I have not lived this long by rolling over and doing as others tell me. If I was going to do this, I would get as much from the situation as I could.

"How about this..." Lorena said looking thoughtful, "We can draw up a contract, if you wish. In exchange for assisting me to become Queen, you may keep your human. No one under my rule will interfere." Lorena's gaze went back to Bill for a moment, then she continued, "I will even order Bill to abandon his attentions on her." Bill let out a low growl, but Lorena shut him up with a threatening glare. "Once I am in power, I will raise you to the position of Sheriff and you may control this area. Bill will be raised to my second, so remaining a Sheriff will be impossible for him. As long as you are loyal to me, I will give you and your human my formal protection. I can make your life pleasant, or most unpleasant. That is your choice." Lorena huffed. "I think I am being more than generous." I stared at her for a moment. This could work. I was not really thrilled at helping with a takeover or at taking on the position as Sheriff, but it would serve to keep Sookie safer. I could open my business and Sookie, Pam, and I might be able to live in peace. I pondered this for a moment.

Pam spoke up then, "Master, we should just leave the state. Why risk our lives like this." I shot her a steely gaze and she promptly shut her mouth.

"I want to see Sookie. Bring her to me and then we will talk." I said straightening from my crouch. I held my head high and straightened my back. I was sure Lorena was not going to try to kill me. Not yet anyways.

Lorena motioned to her guards and two of them promptly left the room. I could feel Sookie getting closer. Not a minute later the two guards returned with four more guards, two proceeding and two following. Sookie was being held by the tops of her arms by one and Jason was being dragged by two others. I could see Sookie had been slapped around some by the bruises rising on her face, but she seemed otherwise undamaged. Her brother did not look so good, he had been severely beaten, and it seemed that walking was a problem for him.

As soon as our eyes met, Sookie cried out, "ERIC!" and struggled in the guards arms.

"Release them." I said, fury clouding my every thought. I wanted to rip them all to shreads and laugh as their bodies turned to ash. My thoughts were murderous.

Lorena took in my expression and waved her hand. The guard released her and she ran to me. I held out my arms in welcome and she slipped right in wrapping her hands around my waist. "I knew you would come." Sookie whispered and when I pulled her closer she buried her head in my chest. "Pam, get Sookie's brother." I commanded. Pam swiftly scooped up Jason and held him in her arms, returning to my side.

"See Northman, all is well. I was able to prevent more damage from being inflicted on her. She will recover." Lorena said trying to calm my overwhelming anger. "The man was already quite damaged when I arrived, there was nothing I could do for him."

"I agree to the terms. Call Mr. Cataliades and have the contract written up. We will meet and finalize the terms of our agreement." I said attempting to rein in my temper.

"Perfect!" Lorena said clapping her hands excitedly. "This is wonderful."

"Yes, now we will take our leave." I said in a tone that hinted at no disagreement.

"Yes, yes, but remember Northman, I will hold you to your word." She said. Her eyes danced with anticipation

"As I will hold you to yours." I replied with complete seriousness. I knew that this was not an option that had crossed my mind, but maybe, just maybe, this would end favorably for all of us.

The End.

(For Now.)

*********~~~~~~*********.


End file.
